Hell from Above
by John the Silver
Summary: What happens when the most powerful fighter on Earth, is challenged by the most powerful in the universe? Can lives be spared? Can victory be won?
1. Arrival

A/N: This story was written based on events in a DBZ RPG. So the   
  
characters and attitudes all different and switched around. While some  
  
may not make sense, I still hope that this is an enjoyable read.   
  
* * * * * *  
  
The night never looked so peaceful and tranquil, it was dark with a hidden shade of blue   
  
in it. Caught frozen in time were the twinkling lights of the stars above. Some of these stars   
  
had at one time been suns that died and burnt out years upon years ago, yet they still shine as   
  
if they were newborns caught in the heavenly body above. The air was quiet and still. Only a few   
  
sounds of the animals inhabiting the forest were in the air, and they only added to the   
  
tranquility already present. It took only seconds for this peaceful scene to be interrupted by   
  
the modern times.   
  
Over the hill and down a dusty road, came a hover car with a young couple inside. Johnny   
  
had been trying to get with Stacey for months and finally all his persistence paid off. It was   
  
just he and she, in his hover car, alone and in the forest. A sly grin crept across his face as   
  
thoughts of the events that could take place tonight filled his head. As he was day dreaming an   
  
ear piercing scream snapped him back to reality and he saw that he was seconds away from hitting   
  
a tree. He yelled out loud, made a sharp turn, and was greeted by the sound of the passenger door   
  
scratching hard against a tree. Finally, after a minute of driving to calm him and Stacey's   
  
nerves, he stopped the hover car and climbed out to inspect the damage. A low and inaudible   
  
string of obscenities escaped his lips as he saw the size of the dent and the scratched paint   
  
job. He then stepped back when he saw Stacey open her door and climb out.  
  
Stacey had an angry look in her eyes, "What the Hell's wrong with you?! You could have   
  
killed us both back there!"  
  
Johnny was about to yell back about how much trouble he's already in with the damage   
  
caused to his Dad's car when he noticed something streaking through the sky out of the corner of   
  
his eye. He spun on his heel and looked up to see what looked like a comet with a long tail   
  
falling out of the sky. Johnny was about to say something when he felt Stacey's hand on his   
  
shoulder. He looked to her and saw that she too was staring at the falling star. In awe, he   
  
watched the falling star descend past the tree line and saw a huge flash, followed by a loud   
  
boom. Both Johnny and Stacey jumped and clung onto each other. A few seconds passed before both   
  
of them realized that they were holding their breath. Johnny then let go of Stacey and began   
  
moving away from his car and towards the forest.   
  
Stacey immediately followed after him, "Johnny! What are you doing?" she called out in a   
  
low whisper.  
  
Johnny turned back to her speaking as low as she had, "I gonna get a closer look. It   
  
could be some kind of rare meatyrite and make us famous."   
  
"That's meteorite, idiot." Said Stacy with a mixture of sarcasm and fear.   
  
"Well whatever you call it. It could be a real find! Come on!" said Johnny in a raised   
  
whisper. A soft sigh escaped Stacey's lips, he was stupid for going into the forest at night and   
  
in the dark, but she would rather be with him instead of waiting alone next to the dark dirt   
  
road. She buttoned up her coat and followed him into the dark woods.  
  
It only took a few minutes for Johnny and Stacey to find what they were looking for.   
  
Johnny had stumbled stepped out tree line and stared in shock at what was before him. In front   
  
of him a crater at least 40 feet wide and 20 feet deep. At the bottom of the crater was a large   
  
metallic looking object. Stacey was curious as to what he was looking at and followed after him,   
  
exiting the tree line. She was about to ask when she spied the crater herself and stood, gawking   
  
at it, with her mouth open. Both had not said a word, but Johnny broke the silence after a few   
  
seconds.  
  
"I'm going to get a closer look." Whispered Johnny while starting to walk down into the   
  
crater. Stacey instantly stepped forward and raised her voice.  
  
"Dammit Johnny are you crazy?! You have NO idea what that thing is! What if its   
  
dangerous?!" cried Stacey. But she was too late, Johnny was already half way down the crater and   
  
if he did hear her, he didn't show it.   
  
Stacey watched on as Johnny went closer to the large object. Its surface was shiny and   
  
barely scathed anywhere. She was surprised because of how it came into the Earth's atmosphere,   
  
the thing looked like it was on fire while falling out of the sky, but now it didn't look a bit   
  
charred. Johnny held his breath as he walked around it. The thing was huge and was about the   
  
size of a small house. He placed an uneasy hand on the shiny surface and feared he would get   
  
burnt, but was shocked when he felt how cold the metal actually was.   
  
Johnny turned up to the top of the crater, "Its cold! The damn thing is cold! Can you   
  
believe it?!" yelled the excited Johnny with a huge grin on his face.   
  
Johnny was about to climb back up the crater to get her when a low and soft hum emitted   
  
from the object. He slowly turned around and stared at the surface begin to move and flow, like   
  
water. The metallic surface shimmered and flowed slowly in the light of the moon. Johnny reached   
  
out again and touched the "metal", running his hand over it. The texture was soft and full of   
  
motion, and felt like touching a sandwich bag filled with water. Johnny tried to push his hand   
  
into the surface, but found that he couldn't. Whatever this thing was, it certainly defied logic.   
  
He was about to touch it again when he stood still, staring at a little black gap that suddenly   
  
appeared in the middle of the object. The hole was about the size of a quarter and started to   
  
slowly expand. Johnny stepped back, as the hole grew larger and larger with the living surface   
  
flowing around it. After only a few seconds, the hole was more than big enough for Johnny to   
  
walk through, but he found himself planted in place. For at the edge of the opening five,   
  
metallic blue fingers held onto it. Finally, a tall figure, at least 6 foot 5 inches, stepped   
  
out of the object, followed by another figure standing a good 8 feet high.   
  
Both were monstrous looking, like some kind of demons found in Hell alone. The shorter   
  
one was blue, with a tough looking carapace covering its entire, muscular body. It looked like   
  
some huge insect standing on two legs. A huge horn jettisoned out of its head as it peered   
  
around it out of its purely white eyes. The second creature was even more horrifying. Its body   
  
looked hard and cracked like rock and out of the middle of its forehead, all the way down the   
  
middle of its back and to its tail, was a series of deadly looking spikes and horns. Its mouth   
  
seemed to be grinning, displaying its rows of sharp and jagged teeth. Its eyes were also as   
  
emotionless and cold as the first one's had been.   
  
Johnny stood paralyzed in place as the two creatures peered at him. The smaller one   
  
slowly began walk toward him while the other was staring at Stacey standing outside the crater.   
  
Johnny was sweating bullets when blue one stood before him, only inches away. He nearly passed   
  
out the creature reached forward and ran its rough fingers over Johnny's forehead, wiping the   
  
sweat off. The creature brought its hand to its eyes, peering at the sweat droplets it gathered   
  
from Johnny. It then turned its head toward the larger one.   
  
Its voice was deep and menacing, "Excretion. A self-defense?" said the blue creature   
  
holding its hand out to the larger one.  
  
The creature came to the blue one and looked down at the sweat droplets. It then stuck   
  
out its snake-like tongue and licked the sweat off, tasting it. It then shook its head, "No. No   
  
properties to denote poisonous nature." He then grinned, showing its razor-like teeth, and   
  
looked up at Stacey again, locking eyes with her, "It's a fear reaction." Its voice was loud and   
  
booming like thunder and made both Stacey and Johnny shudder in fear.   
  
The blue one stood next to the other and peered at Johnny, "What shall we do with them   
  
Fiesta?" he said.  
  
Fiesta, still locking stares with Stacey just grinned again, "Why don't we have some fun   
  
Comolclow? I feel like ... stretching my LEGS!" as the last word escaped Fiesta's mouth he   
  
leaped up high and landed straight in front of Stacey. She fell back and screamed so loud at the   
  
sight of him that her throat went raw. Fiesta just grinned down at her, running his tongue over   
  
his teeth.   
  
Comolclow kept his attention on Johnny while he was staring at Fiesta scaring Stacey.   
  
"You should be more worried about yourself than that wailing creature!" Comolclow then blurred   
  
and reappeared next to Johnny, kneeling and laying an uppercut so strong it made Johnny fly   
  
straight out of the crater and next to Stacey. Johnny landed with a loud thump and cried out. He   
  
felt a surged of white, hot pain in his neck. The blow was so hard it gave him instant whiplash.   
  
Stacey came over to Johnny and pulled him up on his knees. He stared frightfully at Fiesta as   
  
Stacey buried her face in his shoulder sobbing. He held onto her tightly as it was Comolclow   
  
turned to leap out of the crater and next to his partner. Both glanced to each other and started   
  
laughing.  
  
Fiesta shook his head staring at the two, "What a world! Filled to the brim with nothing   
  
but weaklings and fear!"  
  
Comolclow nudged Fiesta, "Then why don't we go? Why waste our time here? If the rest of   
  
the species here are as weak as these two, then I'm going to get bored!"  
  
The spiky creature laughed and glared at the two cowering youths, "Might as well make   
  
the best of it here. After we take what we want, we destroy the entire planet. You can call it,   
  
an act of mercy. They can't defend themselves, so why wait for the inevitable when we can do it   
  
now?"  
  
"I guess you got a point, but there's has to be better sport than THIS!" said Comolclow   
  
while motioning to the frightful pair.   
  
A sly and evil grin crept over Fiesta's mouth, "If there are, then I think we better make   
  
our presence known."   
  
Both creatures studied the pair for a few minutes, remaining motionless. Comolclow then   
  
stepped forward and grabbed Stacey by the arm and lifted her up off the ground. Stacey went wild   
  
while she was being lifted up. She thrashed her arms and legs everywhere and began screaming out   
  
loud again. She also made several attempts at kicking at Comolclow, but his grip never once   
  
faltered. He then lifted Stacey a little higher and began looking over her body covered with a   
  
dress that was stained with dirt.   
  
He huffed and threw Stacey back down next to Johnny, "Loud little creature. That one must   
  
be the female of the species. The other is too muscular and bulky, while that one looks a little   
  
more delicate."  
  
Fiesta then stepped next to his partner and addressed the two, "Who is the strongest on   
  
your planet?"  
  
Both cowered quietly for a moment while they collected their thoughts. Finally, Johnny   
  
spoke up, "Vegeta-San. He defeated Gohan in the Gohan Games."  
  
Fiesta and Comolclow got shocked looks on their faces. Comolclow stepped forward and   
  
kneeled down in front of Johnny's face, "That's a Saiya-jin name! What is a Saiya-jin doing on   
  
this planet?!"  
  
Johnny had a confused look on his face, "I-I-I don't know what a 'Saiya-jin' is. All I   
  
know is that he defeated Gohan, who was the strongest at the time."  
  
Fiesta grinned and tapped Comolclow on the shoulder, "This could indeed be interesting.   
  
They say the Saiya-jin race died out long ago, but here we find one alive and well. They were   
  
renowned for their strength in battle."  
  
Comolclow stood up and nodded, "Maybe this won't be so boring after all." He turned back   
  
to Johnny, "Where is this 'Vegeta-San'?"  
  
Johnny shook his head, not looking up to the creature's face, "I don't know."  
  
Fiesta looked at the pair and began to laugh out loud, "Well then. We're just going to   
  
have to coax him out of hiding."  
  
Comolclow leaned down towards the pair, "I suggest you start running."  
  
In a flash Johnny and Stacey were up and running through the tree line and back into the   
  
forest. Both Comolclow and Fiesta laughed and looked to each other.   
  
"How much of a head start should we give them?" asked Comolclow.  
  
Fiesta just grinned and moved towards the forest, "That's long enough. Let's go!" Fiesta   
  
then ran into the forest, letting anything that stood in his way get crushed. Comolclow laughed   
  
and blurred from sight and started into the forest as well.  
  
Johnny and Stacey could hear the crashing sounds behind them and knew that the two   
  
creatures they had encountered were after them. Stacey sobbed the entire time she ran. Johnny   
  
stayed with her and helped her when she stumbled or fell. As Johnny ran he looked behind him to   
  
see tree's falling over with loud crashes in the distance behind them.   
  
"What the hell were those things?!" cried Johnny as he ran. He knew that Stacey wasn't   
  
about to even try to answer that question. The important thing was for both of them to get away   
  
and get away now! They continued running with the loud crashes closing in on their heels. Johnny   
  
pointed ahead and grinned looking to Stacey, "That's the tree line! My hover car is on the   
  
other side! Come on, we're almost thi-!"  
  
Johnny's words were cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked in   
  
front of him only to see the back of the blue monster they had encountered earlier. Johnny   
  
tried to back away but found that every move he made was painful. Looking down to his stomach,   
  
he saw why. A large curved blade stuck out of the monster's elbow, half of the blade was embedded   
  
into Johnny's stomach. Stacey looked in horror at the impaled Johnny and staggered away from him.   
  
Johnny looked to her and ground his teeth in pain as he waved her away.  
  
Blood spilled out of his mouth with every word he spoke, "Run...get ...to the ... car ...   
  
NOW!"  
  
A low cackle escaped from Comolclow mouth as he quickly spun to the side with his blade   
  
ripping through Johnny's side, nearly cutting him in half. Johnny's eyes went wide as he tried   
  
to scream, but just couldn't. The life was ripped out of his body and he fell back, the upper   
  
half of his torso was barely hanging on by the thread.  
  
Stacey stared shocked at Johnny's body and let out another scream before running towards   
  
the tree line again. Comolclow chuckled and watched her run off.   
  
Fiesta crashed into the scene behind Comolclow, "Where's the other?" he said while spying   
  
Johnny's remains.   
  
Comolclow pointed in front of him and to the last trees, "She ran through there." Both   
  
grinned and started their pursuit again.   
  
Stacey's legs felt like lead and her chest was burning. She was tired, scared, and alone.   
  
Just seconds ago she saw Johnny killed right in front of her, and she knew that she was going to   
  
be next. She ran with the last strength she had to Johnny's hover car and struggled with the door   
  
handle. Finally she got it open just as the two monsters were exiting the woods. She screamed   
  
again and got into the driver's side door and found the keys still in the ignition. Sobbing, she   
  
turned the key, starting the car and drove at full speed back to the city.   
  
Comolclow and Fiesta stared at the hover car while Stacey drove back down the dusty road.   
  
Comolclow began wiping the blood off his elbow with the shirt that Johnny was wearing and scoffed,   
  
"Should we just follow or kill the pest?"  
  
Fiesta grinned, "Let's follow for a little bit, I'm anxious to see where she is going."  
  
Both creatures laughed again and blurred from sight, following Stacey at top speed,   
  
without her knowing what she was bringing back to town with her.  
  
Stacey had been driving for close to an hour now, she was exhausted both physically and   
  
mentally. The current events, which had just unfolded, were enough to drive a person mad, and   
  
she believed she was tittering on the brink of madness. No one would believe her, much less come   
  
back into the forest with her to see the spacecraft. She doubted much less that she would EVER   
  
come back into the forest. But people were going to ask questions, about the car, about Johnny's   
  
whereabouts. She began to cry again cause she had no idea what she was going to say. All she   
  
wanted to do right now was get as far away as possible.  
  
She let herself feel relief for a second as she saw the lights of the city up ahead.   
  
Stomping down on the gas petal, the car jumped and sped forward, she was almost home. Just as   
  
the car was about to cross the bridge that lead to town, the car's headlights came upon   
  
something large, sitting the middle of the road. Stacey screamed and slammed down on the brakes,   
  
but the hover car was going to fast and it crashed straight into the object. Stacey cried out as   
  
the car burst into a fireball of twisted metal and spun to the side. She cried as she struggled   
  
out of the car door, a sharp pain greeted her in the lower part of her back and she couldn't feel   
  
her legs. He clawed the ground as she tried to drag herself away but there was no strength left   
  
in her. Then, hearing a loud crunching of metal, she turned around as best she could. She gasped   
  
in horror as she saw the larger beast of the two lifting up the burning wreck above his head. An   
  
evil grin crept out, over his face as he glared at her.  
  
Fiesta just grinned down at her, holding the metal wreck above his head, "You know, you   
  
shouldn't leave your litter around!"  
  
Stacey's world spun and thoughts of her life flashed into her head as she saw Fiesta throw the   
  
crushed and burning hover car into the air and stared on in terror as it fell back to Earth and   
  
onto her. She would have screamed, but she was paralyzed with pain and soon her world went black   
  
and quiet.  
  
Comolclow grinned and aimed his arm blaster to the car and fired. Ironically his shot was   
  
placed perfect at the engine making the entire thing explode in another ball of fire. The   
  
explosion was so bright, it lit up the entire surrounding area and Comolclow and Fiesta just   
  
grinned. When the brightness died down, they both looked back across the bridge and saw the   
  
twinkling lights of the city ahead.  
  
Fiesta stepped forward and looked at the sign hanging at the bridge's entrance, "It says, 'Welcome to the North Walk City." He grinned and turned back to Comolclow, "I think this is a good enough place to start 'gathering' some attention. Don't you think so?"   
  
Comolclow nodding and laughed, "I'd say so."   
  
Both then floated up into the air stared at the city in the distance. In an instant,   
  
they both burst into ki flames and flew toward it. The inhabitants were unaware that Hell had   
  
now arrived on Earth. 


	2. The Message

"Come on Goku! Push the jump button!" cried Chibi Trunks while peering over Chibi Goku's   
  
shoulder. Both the children had decided to spend a few hours in the city before they went back to   
  
their hard training. The sudden challenge by Gohan had caught them off guard and they didn't want  
  
it to happen again.  
  
"Ack! They're moving too fast! Ah man!" Chibi Goku said after a big "Game Over" sign   
  
flashed on his screen.   
  
Trunks just grinned and patted Goku on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's okay.   
  
Besides, we should get back home anyway. We have an early day of training tomorrow."  
  
Goku grinned and nodded agreeing with Trunks and both stepped out of the arcade and into   
  
the night air. The city was full of life, even at night. The streets were full of cars coming in   
  
and out of the city, while the sidewalk was packed with people of all ages. Trunks and Goku began walking down the sidewalk; dodging people left and right while they conversed.  
  
"Jeez Trunks, I can't believe Gohan is dead. That was a close battle back there." Said   
  
Goku while walking next to him.  
  
Trunks nodded and stepped around a lady and her poodle, "I know. It seemed for sure that   
  
Jagaimo had him. I mean, he went Super Saiya-jin, but I guess my Dad was right. He was too young   
  
to know how to handle that much power so quickly."  
  
Goku weaved around a small group of people and got to Trunks' side again, "Yeah. I hope   
  
Jagaimo is alright though."  
  
"Oh I'm sure he is. After that, I'm sure he's living it up in Heaven." Trunks grinned to   
  
Goku and dodged another person. "Wow, sure is a lot of people out tonight. Now I remember why I   
  
like to fly."  
  
They both laughed and continued their walk through the streets of the city. Oblivious to   
  
what was about to arrive.  
  
Comolclow and Fiesta had had a good exercise back there with the young couple. Their   
  
blood lust had just begun. They had been on this planet less than a few hours and they were   
  
already hot for battle and obsessed with finding this "lost Saiya-jin". Both the monsters   
  
finally made it into the city and peered down at the busy streets below.   
  
Comolclow laughed, "Wow, there's so many of them. This HAS to get this Vegeta-San's   
  
attention."   
  
Fiesta nodded and began to float down to the busy street below. Comolclow followed after   
  
him and were soon greeted with screams and shouts. Both creatures landed in the middle of the   
  
black asphalt and watched as cars crashed into each other, trying to swerve and dodge the pair.   
  
Both enjoyed the chaos immensely and waited till all was silent.   
  
The people stared in horror at the pair and stayed frozen in place. Trunks raised a brow as he   
  
easily began walking through them.   
  
"I wonder what's going on." Said Trunks while he moved between still people and peered   
  
into the street. Goku followed after him and both stared in shock as to what was before them.   
  
They spied the pair of creatures standing in the middle of the street with mocking looks on their   
  
faces.  
  
"Oh WOW! Who do you think they are Goku?" said Trunks with a mixture of excitement and   
  
curiosity.  
  
"I-I don't know Trunks, but I feel a lot of power coming from them. And I don't think   
  
they're hear just to give us a friendly hello." Chibi Goku could feel the auras surrounding the   
  
two figures. They were large and powerful, but also dark and evil. Both children froze as the   
  
villains began to speak.  
  
Comolclow stepped forward and peered at the people standing at the sidewalk and adjusted   
  
the blaster on his arm. He then pointed it up at one of the many people in the crowd, "We are   
  
looking for the man who defeated Gohan in the Gohan Games! We are looking for Vegeta-San! Give   
  
us his whereabouts and so we don't have to force him to come!"  
  
Both Chibi Trunks and Chibi Goku went wide-eyed. Goku turned to Trunks, "Why are they   
  
looking for your Dad?"  
  
"I don't know Goku, but they obviously mean business." Said Trunks while peering at the   
  
pair.   
  
Silence hung in the air for a few minutes. Comolclow got an annoyed look on his face and,   
  
without a word fired his arm blaster at one of the many citizens of the city. The man cried out   
  
in pain as his body became ravaged by the energy blast and fell back, onto the sidewalk where he   
  
died within a few seconds. The people, surrounding the man, shrieked out in horror looking at   
  
his remains. Their attention then turned back to the two creatures as they heard him call out.  
  
Comolclow laughed and aimed his arm blaster at another person, "Now, my patience is   
  
wearing thin! WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
Chibi Goku ground his teeth glaring at Comolclow with fires burning in his eyes. Trunks   
  
saw Goku's anger and jumped when he saw him leap onto the street yelling out at the two   
  
creatures,   
  
"Just who do you think you are threatening these innocent people?!" cried Goku.  
  
The two monsters, obviously impressed by the child's show of courage, laughed and bowed   
  
to him, "We are two beings from a world that you know nothing of. It lies shrouded in darkness in   
  
the blackest and coldest corner of space. This is a place in which Evil is birthed, not learned.   
  
We two are Kutaz, only one of the many species which recede there."   
  
The larger of the two then licked his sharp teeth and grinned to Chibi Goku, "I am Fiesta   
  
Litya, and he is my partner Comolclow."  
  
Comolclow then stepped forward again towards Chibi Goku, "Now that you know who we are,   
  
tell us who you are that is so bold as to demand answers from us."  
  
The child just grinned and took a fighting and bellowed out proudly, "I'm Son Goku!"  
  
"And I'm Trunks!" yelled another child. Both the monsters look at a child around Goku's   
  
age step out of the crowd and next to him.   
  
Fiesta Litya laughed and smirked at the two, "How interesting. They just keep on getting   
  
bolder don't they Comolclow?"  
  
His companion just laughed and nodding, "Certainly is a nuisance."  
  
Fiesta again nudged his partner, "Hey, how about we have a little warm-up with these two   
  
and then destroy the city after? That should draw some kind of attention from that phantasm   
  
Vegeta-San."  
  
Comolclow stood thinking the idea for a minute, "Hmmm, do you think they will offer   
  
enough of a challenge to amuse me? I mean, those two back there were weak."  
  
"I can feel that these are a lot more stronger than the entire batch that surrounds us.   
  
Maybe it will be interesting." Said Fiesta while staring at Chibi Goku.  
  
The smaller Kutaz just shrugged, "I hope your right. I would hate to have my time wasted   
  
twice."  
  
Goku looked over to Trunks, "Come on pal! Lets show these guys what Earthlings are made   
  
of!" He then launched himself toward the two, heading straight for Fiesta Litya.  
  
"Alright!" Trunks then burst into ki flames and threw himself towards Comolclow.  
  
The two Kutaz grinned and blurred from sight disappearing from their attackers' vision.   
  
Both Trunks and Goku stopped dead in their tracks and looked around for the two monsters. Trunks   
  
was about to ask Goku when he felt a crushing blow to his ribs. Trunks yipped in pain and fell   
  
to his side. Goku ran to aid his friend, but was knocked away when Fiesta appeared in front of   
  
Goku and kicked out, striking him in the chin and send him flying back and into a lamppost.   
  
Comolclow looked down at the fallen Trunks and laughed, "Was that your best small fry?   
  
Even the weakest creatures back home could have evaded that."  
  
Trunks ground his teeth and exploded in ki flames, flying upwards and toward the sky.   
  
Comolclow just shook his head and flew up as well, leaving a faint trail of red ki energy behind   
  
him. It took him only seconds to catch up to Trunks. The child was shocked at the monster's   
  
speed and flew higher trying to evade him. It seemed that no matter how Trunks pushed himself,   
  
he couldn't outrun Comolclow. Finally Trunks suddenly stopped and flipped downward releasing a   
  
devastating kick down on Comolclow's head. The monster stopped dead in his tracks after Chibi   
  
Trunks had struck him. He floated there, his head down. Trunks stared at the monster and wondered   
  
why he wasn't moving. Comolclow then started to raise his head slowly. He glared at Chibi Trunks   
  
floating in front of him and cracks his neck to the side.   
  
"I have to thank you kid. You got rid of that crick in my neck that had been bothering   
  
me." Said Comolclow while laughing evilly and flared up, flying straight at Trunks, punching him   
  
in the gut. Trunks doubled over holding his stomach while Comolclow flew above him and struck   
  
downward with his two fists. Chibi Trunks yelled out as he flew down and hit the concrete roof of   
  
a business building. The villain floated down and landed next to Trunks who was struggling to get   
  
up.   
  
"Aww, poor baby. You get hurt?" Comolclow couldn't reframe from laughing as he ran   
  
forward kicking Trunks in the chest making him flip wards and over the side of the building.   
  
Chibi Goku struggled to get up as Fiesta Litya stood before him grinning evilly. The   
  
speed this bulky monster displayed was astonishing. Goku struggled to his feet only to be thrown   
  
back again by a strike from the beast's tail. Goku grit his teeth as he slammed into the   
  
building's wall and began to skid down and onto the sidewalk. Goku again got to his feet but   
  
leapt away, as Fiesta was about the strike him again and instead crushed the concrete wall.   
  
"So, there is fight in you!" said Fiesta with an evil smirk.   
  
Goku took these few seconds to catch as breath as he struggled to stay on his feet,   
  
"There will always be fight in me until I die!"  
  
Fiesta just crossed his arms over his chest laughing, "Now, now, don't go jumping ahead   
  
of me."  
  
Chibi Goku was beginning to grow angry at the creature's boasting and knew that he had to   
  
do something. Goku cupped his hands to his side and began collecting his energy. Fiesta just   
  
grinned and stood watching the youth with a tooth-filled smirk on his face. Goku glared as him   
  
as he began to focus all his power between his hands. Soon an orb of blue energy emitted streaks   
  
of blue light from between his fingers. "Ka...me..." chanted Goku while beginning to concentrate   
  
the energy. "Ha...me..." Goku raised his arms up a bit to be ready to throw his power. Fiesta   
  
just continued grinning and watching the child power up his attack. "HAAAA!" Finally, Goku's   
  
voice echoed that last word and he threw his hands forward firing a huge beam of blue ki energy   
  
at the monster.   
  
Fiesta roared out in defiance, "You have to do better than that!" The monster reared his   
  
fist back and, as the blast was about to hit him, Fiesta punched forward send Goku's Kamehameha   
  
flying back towards the kid. Chibi Goku grew wide-eyed and leapt out of the way, dodging his own   
  
attack. Goku jumped and covered his head when a loud crash sounded from behind him. Goku turned   
  
to see the building behind him completely demolished with people running around shrieking in   
  
terror. Fiesta grinned and ran at Goku at top speed and stopped inches away from him. The monster   
  
than opened his jaws and bit down on Goku's shoulder, sinking his teeth in. Chibi Goku cried out   
  
in pain and felt the blood running down his body from his shoulder. Fiesta held his bite on   
  
Goku's shoulder and lifted him up in his mouth. He then swung his head to the side and smiled   
  
when her heard the distinct sound of flesh being torn. Goku again screamed out in even more pain   
  
as he felt nearly all his shoulder being ripped off.   
  
Goku landed with a thud against another building and breathed heavily while turning his   
  
head to look at this wounded shoulder. Fiesta had ripped off so much flesh and muscle that Goku   
  
could almost see the bone. Goku felt weak as he tried to stand, holding his wound with his other   
  
hand. He glared at Fiesta who had a bloodied grin on his face. Chibi Goku was about to attack   
  
him again when he saw something land hard on the concrete next to him. It was Trunks!   
  
"Oh god! Trunks!" Goku kneeled down next to his friend and tried shaking him with his   
  
good hand. Chibi Trunks' eyes flickered open as he peered at Goku. He then sat up rubbing his   
  
head muttering something inaudible to Goku. As he was helping him up, Trunks spied the wound on   
  
his shoulder.  
  
"Goku! Are you okay?!" said Trunks with obvious concern.   
  
Chibi Goku wavered a bit and soon found himself leaning against Trunks for support.   
  
Trunks saw Goku's blood soaked clothes and help to support him. "Jeez Goku, I think you lost too  
  
much blood. I have to get you out of here!"   
  
Chibi Trunks was about to carry Goku away when he felt Goku hold him down, "No...we can't   
  
abandon these people."  
  
Trunks was about to protest when he heard dark laughter ahead of him. He looked up to see   
  
both Comolclow and Fiesta Litya laughing maniacally at the pair. The two weren't damaged once,   
  
and they looked it.   
  
Comolclow laughed and looked to Fiesta, "How did he taste?"  
  
"Ha ha ha. Just right, nice and meaty." Fiesta licked his chops again and grinned down   
  
at the two youths.   
  
Goku had managed to stand on his own and glared at the two, "This will NOT go   
  
unanswered!" Goku ran forward towards the pair again. Trunks yelled out for Goku to stop, but he   
  
didn't listen. Fiesta laughed and stuck out a hand grabbing Goku by his head and lifting him off   
  
the ground. Goku was so out of strength, there was nothing he could do except dangle there in   
  
Fiesta's grip, barely struggling at all.  
  
The beast then pulled Goku close to his face and peered into his eyes, "I think it's time   
  
to tuck you in young man."  
  
Fiesta spun Goku around in the air until the child was facing Trunks and caught him by   
  
his chin. Goku breathing became labored as he watched Trunks with weakening eyes. With one hand   
  
holding Goku up by his chin, Fiesta put his other hand at the back of Goku's grabbing his hair   
  
tightly. In one swift motion, the Kutaz monster pulled his arms to the side, still gripping   
  
Goku's head and was greeted by a loud, satisfying snap.   
  
Trunks stared in horror as he watched his friend's neck being snapped like a twig. Tears   
  
ran from his eyes as he saw Chibi Goku instantly go limp in Fiesta's grip. The monster grinned   
  
and flung Goku's lifeless body at Trunks and watched it land inches from his feet. Chibi Trunks   
  
kneeled down and began shaking Goku's shoulder hopelessly.   
  
"G-Goku? Goku? Wake up. Please wake up." Trunks' voice was low and tearful as he tried to   
  
wake his friend and bring him back to life like a miracle. Trunks' efforts were in vain though.   
  
He kneeled down and hugged Goku close, screaming out loud. "GOKU!!"  
  
Both Fiesta and Comolclow laughed watching the child shed tears over his friend's body.   
  
Comolclow then looked to Fiesta laughing, "How rude. Look, he's ignoring us now."  
  
Fiesta grinned and glared at Trunks, "Maybe we should teach him a lesson."   
  
Chibi Trunks shot his head up glaring at the two compassionless creatures standing before   
  
him. His mouth was clenched tightly as his bottom lip shook into a hate-filled expression. Trunks   
  
screamed out loud and became engulfed in ki flames. He was about to launch himself toward the   
  
pair when he saw them blur from sight again. Sensing what they were planning to do, Trunks shot   
  
up into the air again only to come face to face with the monster Fiesta. The beast landed a hard   
  
kick down on Trunks cheek, making him fly back down to Earth but he never made it. Right before   
  
he reached the ground, Comolclow flew towards him from the side and kicked Trunks in the ribs,   
  
making him spin in mid-air and in crash into a building again. Trunks went wide-eyed and yelled   
  
out when he crashed into the wall. Losing his breath for only an instant, he flared up again and   
  
flew at Comolclow landing a flurry of punches and kicks.   
  
Comolclow dodged every strike Trunks tried to land on him and laughed the entire time,   
  
"Come on kid! That the best you can do even after we killed your friend?! Ha ha ha! Is this   
  
anyway to avenge HIM?!"   
  
Chibi Trunks then flared up even brighter and finally landed a knee to Comolclow's,   
  
making him double over. Comolclow was completely caught off guard, but not for long. As Trunks   
  
was about to strike him, Comolclow swung his bladed elbow towards Trunks, cutting him across the   
  
chest. The child Saiya-jin hissed in pain and clutched in chest. Taking this time, Comolclow   
  
swung his fist forward and punched Trunks across the cheek, sending him spinning away. Fiesta   
  
floated in the air watching and glared at Trunks, making his eyes shine an eerie red hue. In the   
  
flash, twin beams of energy flew from Fiesta's eyes, striking Trunks through the shoulder. Chibi   
  
Trunks cried out as he spun around and felt something like two thin needles penetrate his arm all   
  
the way through. He then fell from the sky and landed hard on the concrete ground.   
  
Comolclow floated up next to Fiesta and glared down at the kid, "I think the funs over.   
  
He looks spent."  
  
"I agree. Come on, let's leave our message." Said Fiesta while floating higher into the   
  
air along with Comolclow.   
  
Chibi Trunks struggled on his hands and knees and glared up at the two monsters. He   
  
couldn't feel his arm as he struggled to his feet and knew that they had damaged him royally.   
  
Thoughts of Goku and his finally moments filled his head. His cheeks became tear-stained once   
  
again. A crowd of people surrounded Chibi Trunks as he led out and ear-piercing scream and burst   
  
into ki flames again. Trunks flew at top speed to the two monsters floating high above the city.   
  
Fiesta cupped his hands to side as he began to gather energy and Comolclow aimed a palm   
  
down the city below. Both flared up and became beacons of light high in the sky above the city.   
  
Fiesta grinned seeing Trunks fly up to them and called out to Comolclow, "Want to give   
  
the kid a scare?"  
  
Comolclow laugh and nodded while collecting the energy at the palm of his hand, "Sure!"  
  
Fiesta Litya laughed out and shot his cupped hands forward releasing a huge wave of   
  
energy while screaming, "Energy Platinum Wave!"  
  
Comolclow followed suit and also released the energy he had been collecting, "Big Bang   
  
Attack!"  
  
Two beams of ki energy flew down from the heavens toward the city below. Chibi Trunks   
  
stared in horror watching the two beams flying at him at top speed. Trunks covered his eyes   
  
knowing he would never be able to dodge in time and awaited his fate. Trunks clutched his fist   
  
as he felt two burst of wind fly right be him. He shot his eyes open and spun around seeing that   
  
the blasts were never aimed for him. They were aimed for the city below. The people below   
  
screamed as they saw the ki beams heading straight towards the middle of the city.   
  
Trunks screamed out and spun around looking at the two beasts, "NO! YOU'LL KILL   
  
THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE!"  
  
The two only laughed at Trunks and smiled as the two blasts crashed into the middle of   
  
the city. People not caught immediately in the beams began running for their lives as a huge wall   
  
of fire erupted from the middle and flowed in an outward ring through the city, burning and   
  
destroying everything in its path. Chibi Trunks spun around and knew he was too late to do   
  
anything. The ring of fire had reached the outskirts of the city, demolishing everything and   
  
most likely killing everyone in the city. Trunks spun around again and flared up flying towards   
  
the two monsters. He would make them pay.  
  
Comolclow laughed and awaited Trunks arrival. Just as Trunks was going to strike him, he   
  
flipped backward kicking the child square in the chin and making him fly back down. The kick   
  
would have killed a weaker fighter and it nearly killed Trunks but didn't. As he was flying back   
  
down, Fiesta appeared in front of him, punching him in the stomach and catching him before he   
  
fell down to Earth any further.  
  
Fiesta laughed and glared into Trunks face, "You care to share the same fate as your   
  
friend?"  
  
"I-It doesn't matter if you kill me. My Dad will avenge me and kill you both himself!"   
  
cried Trunks between gasps for breath.   
  
It was then that Fiesta noticed the tail lying limping behind Trunks body, "A Saiya-jin?   
  
How can this be? There should have been only one on this planet and that was Vegeta-San."  
  
Chibi Trunks coughed up blood and spoke again with his eyes closed, "He's my father. So   
  
go ahead and kill me. He'll find you and kill you both!"  
  
Comolclow appeared next to Fiesta, "So, this powerful warrior as a child. Shall we kill   
  
him? He said that he'd come after us."  
  
Fiesta just shook his head, "No. We'll let the little tike live. Its better for him to   
  
tell his father himself than to wait until the monkey hears of it." Fiesta looked down at Trunks   
  
who was close to passing out and grinned to him.   
  
"Make sure you tell you daddy EXACTLY who it was that did all this. Good night!" Fiesta   
  
then pulled his arm back and threw Chibi Trunks back down to the shattered city with all his   
  
might. Trunks sped back down to Earth at phenomenal speed crashed into the concrete ground of   
  
the leveled city, embedding himself in the ground. Anyone else would have died from such a fall,   
  
but Trunks was still strong enough to withstand the impact and instead passed out.   
  
Fiesta Litya grinned and turned to Comolclow, "Come on. The kid will deliver the message.   
  
Let's go find someone else to play with while we wait."   
  
Both of the villains laughed and burst into ki flames flying off into the horizon,   
  
leaving their calling card behind. The city had been completely destroyed and left burning   
  
brightly into the night. Someone would get the message, and both the Kutaz waited eagerly to see   
  
who would answer it this time around. 


	3. Failed Assault

The city of North Walk lay in devastation. As soon as the King had heard of this   
  
monstrous event, he sent out all the medical aid he could to help those, if any, survivors of   
  
this travesty. More than eighty-five percent of the population of the city of North Walk perished   
  
in that horrible attack. Those who survived just barely did. The king's Medical and Disaster aide   
  
responded as soon as he had given the order for help arrive. They did what they could to preserve   
  
whatever life they found, and they recovered the remains of those they could.   
  
Chibi Trunks lay embedded in the concrete for hours without moving a muscle and only   
  
barely breathing. He could hear the distant sounds of people rushing to his aid, but he had   
  
enough trouble just trying to remain alive. The battle had taken a lot out of him, both   
  
physically and emotionally. Slowly the medics began to pull him out of the concrete and to the   
  
surface where he could get some medical attention.   
  
It was a day or two before Trunks finally regained consciousness. His eyes slowly   
  
flickered open and he looked up to the blue sky.   
  
"Uh...man. I feel like I went through a hundred fights with Dad." Trunks said as he   
  
began to sit up. He looked around and saw the many tents with the medic's symbol on them. Slowly   
  
he stepped out of his tent and stared at the city with wide eyes. There was almost nothing left   
  
of it, only a few charred reminders of the prosperous city. Chibi Trunks clutched his fists in   
  
anger at the thought of all those people who died so senselessly. He lowered his head and looked   
  
to ground knowing that he failed in protecting these people and their loved ones and shed a tear.   
  
Just as he was about fly off to tell his father of what had just happened, he felt a hand on his   
  
shoulder. Quietly he turned to see Draco standing next to him.  
  
"D-Draco? Why are you here?" Trunks asked with surprise.  
  
"I was flying not to far from here when I saw the explosion. By the time I had arrived,   
  
it was all over. I felt who ever had done this ki's and was about to go after them when I felt   
  
your ki weakening." Draco said while staring out over the horizon.  
  
Chibi Trunks looked down there as well, "Can you still feel them?"  
  
Draco nodded and took a step in that direction. He then turned around and faced Trunks,   
  
"Quick, look for your father's ki and find him! Tell him to come here and follow my ki..." Draco   
  
then floated into the air and stared off in a direction again. His long white hair danced softly   
  
in the wind as he began to take flight. An angry expression filled his face as he burst into ki   
  
flames, "I'm going to go greet our guests!"   
  
With that, Chibi Trunks saw Draco fly off, across the city and towards the horizon, where   
  
the villains were taking refuge. Trunks looked down at the bandaging cover his body. His arm   
  
still hurt, but he had to ignore the pain for now.   
  
A medic quietly rounded the tent that Trunks had been in and saw him, "Hey kid! You   
  
shouldn't be out here. You were injured bad, you need to rest."  
  
Chibi Trunks to looked back to him and smiled, "I'm feeling a little better thanks. Just   
  
take care of these other people." Trunks then closed his eyes and felt out with his energy. He   
  
could sense several strong ones, but he soon felt one stand out from them all. He knew that it   
  
must be his dad's. The medic then watched in shock as Trunks flared up in ki flames and flew off   
  
towards the ki he felt to find his father and tell him of this new threat.  
  
  
  
Comolclow quietly stepped out of the farmer's house, dragging the wife's bloody body in   
  
his hand behind him. He sighs and tosses her onto the ground outside, "Jeez Fiesta! How long till   
  
this Vegeta-San character shows up? All these Earthlings are WEAK. Its boring!"  
  
Fiesta just stood staring off into the distance with his arms crossed over his chest,   
  
"Relax Comolclow, it won't be boring for much longer." The huge beast then knelt down and put   
  
his hand on the ground below him. "Do you feel that?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Comolclow knelt down as well and could feel a slight   
  
vibration in the ground. "What do you think it is?"  
  
Fiesta just grinned and chuckled to himself, "It's Earth telling us to leave. Look." He   
  
stuck out a huge claw and pointed out to the horizon. Over the rise, came a huge row of tanks,   
  
jeeps, fighter jets and other various military vehicles.   
  
The blue monster stood up and laughed, "Good, finally something to do."  
  
Both creatures then levitated off the ground and flew off to meet the oncoming assault.   
  
As soft as a feather floating down to the ground, the pair landed in front of the large military   
  
troupe and laughed watching them all pull to a panic stopped in front of them. The monsters   
  
peered over at every member of the caravan and watched as some soldiers leapt out of some of the   
  
vehicles and took aim at the pair with their weapons.   
  
A large, shiny and expensive looking, tank rolled out ahead of the group. Comolclow and   
  
Fiesta Litya watched as the top hatch opened and a man, dressed in military fatigues came out.   
  
He breathed in deeply and bellowed out, "We are the King's Royal Army! Due to the disaster you   
  
two have caused, we were given strict instructions to dispose of you immediately! Are you two   
  
ready to pay for the crimes you have committed against humanity?"  
  
The two looked to each other and then back to the general and starting laughing loudly.   
  
Fiesta almost had a tear in his eye from laughing so hard. After a minute or two, they finally   
  
regained themselves and Fiesta stepped forward. "Just TRY to dispose of us. You might just end   
  
up finding yourselves disposed of! Matter of fact, I'll give you a head start General." Fiesta   
  
stood straight and strong in front of the General's tank and grinned, "You get one free shot.   
  
Better make it a good one."  
  
The general laughed, "Don't think I won't take the shot you monster!" He quickly went   
  
back down into the bowels of his tank and aimed the cannon directly at the beast.   
  
Fiesta grinned evilly awaiting the assault, "Come on! Don't keep me waiting!"  
  
"This is for Earth!" the general cried out as he peered out through the view slot.   
  
"FIRE!" In an instant, his cannon shook back with recoil from the tank's cannon. A loud boom   
  
followed and explosion occurred straight in front of Fiesta Litya. A confused look appeared on   
  
the General's face when he looked to Fiesta partner, Comolclow, and saw him laughing. He couldn't   
  
see past the screen of smoke and dust, but he must have killed the monster. "That thing has to be   
  
dead! Nothing could survive a head on blow like that!"   
  
While the smoke was still screening the area, the entire troupe heard an ear-piercing   
  
roar and nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw Fiesta Litya leap out of the smoke and   
  
straight at the General's tank. Fiesta reared back his fist and quickly slammed it through the   
  
tanks metal armor and into its cockpit with little resistance. The General gasped in horror as   
  
the monster's huge claw ripped through his armored tank like it was paper.   
  
Fiesta laughed and felt around, "Come on general! Don't need to hide. THERE YOU ARE!" The   
  
military officer was screaming at the top of his lungs as Fiesta grabbed him firmly by the head.   
  
Fiesta then proceeded to pull the general out of the smaller opening he had created with his   
  
fist. A revolting crack and pop made everyone turn away from the seen as the monster managed to   
  
pull the man out of the small hole. The general's body was thrown to the floor where it looked   
  
like crumpled up paper. Finally, the next man in charge leapt up and pointed to the two monsters,   
  
now standing next to each other, "Start Firing Wave One!"  
  
Comolclow chuckled and looked to the military brigade as they started their assault. The   
  
air was filled with the sounds of machine gun fire, grenade explosions, and missile launches.   
  
When all was gone, the troupe let out a cheer of victory. Fore when the smoke cleared from the   
  
scarred landscape, both monsters were lying flat on their backs.   
  
The loud sounds of battle and lights from various explosions are what attracted Spark to   
  
the battlefield. The young Saiya-jin peered out from his hiding place watching as the two   
  
monsters seemed to be dead, but he knew better than that. Both of the monster's ki's were amazing   
  
and neither one of them seemed a bit smaller from the onslaught that had just unfolded.   
  
Spark tied his tattered training clothes a little tighter incase the monsters would   
  
attack again. He had just finished sparring with his brother, Cloud, in the Pendulum Room a few   
  
days ago and was searching for a sword. It had been years upon years since he had seen Cloud. He   
  
always thought that he had died while their family was murdered back home, but it seemed that   
  
both were able to escape. Spark could feel the immense power coming from the pair and gulped   
  
loudly. Even though he felt strong, he knew that he was no match for the monsters. Quietly he   
  
stood up to back away from the rock formation when he jumped and saw the smaller of the two   
  
beasts begin sit up.   
  
Chibi Trunks has flying as fast as he could. He had heard the loud explosions behind him   
  
and, even though he was curious, he just flared his ki more and flew on. He had to find his Dad   
  
he just had too. As he began to approach Karin Tower, he changed direction and flew directly   
  
upwards. Higher and higher he flew, as saw the white cat Karin wave but didn't have time to stop   
  
and chat. Finally, he saw Kami's palace and landed. He could feel a large ki, but he couldn't   
  
tell if it was his father's or not. Trunks followed the ki before he finally came upon Cloud.   
  
Cloud had just finished changing out of his training clothes and back into his normal clothes.   
  
He pulled the shirt over his head and cracked his neck. A wave of disappointed flooded Trunks'   
  
head for a moment. He thought for sure that his father would be here, but he washed that away.   
  
He had seen Cloud around Vegeta a lot and thought that they must be friends. Chibi Trunks quietly   
  
stepped up to Cloud clearing his throat.  
  
"Ahem, uh, Cloud?" Trunks said with a dry and parched throat.  
  
Cloud turned his head back and grinned seeing the young Trunks standing behind him, "Hey   
  
little man. What's up? Oh wow..." Cloud had seen the bad shape Trunks was in and knelt down in   
  
front of him, inspecting his bandages. "What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Chibi Goku is dead, the whole city of North Walk was completely destroyed. Thousands of   
  
people were killed." Trunks said as he tried to gulp back tears.  
  
Cloud's eye went wide. He was in completely shock to what he had just heard and looked   
  
back at Trunks in the eye, "Who did this? What happened?"  
  
Trunks sighed and regained himself, "Two monsters. They said that they were Kutaz, some   
  
kind of alien creatures. They destroyed the city and killed Goku cause they were looking for my   
  
dad."  
  
"Vegeta-San? What could they possibly want with him?" Cloud asked while looking away.  
  
"I-I don't know. But I'm sure that if he doesn't appear, that they're going destroy more   
  
cities and kill more people until he shows up." Trunks said with obvious exhaustion. "Please   
  
Cloud. Where's my father? Is he here at Kami's palace?"   
  
Cloud shook his head, "No, he left a few days ago. I think he is still over at   
  
Kame-senin's house."  
  
"Kame-senin's house?" Trunks sighed looking out towards the horizon, "I don't even know   
  
where that is!"   
  
Cloud grabbed Trunks by the shoulder spun him until he was facing to his right, "Keep   
  
flying in that direction until you feel your father's ki and follow it."   
  
Trunks grinned and nodded to Cloud before flaring up his ki again. He then stopped when   
  
he saw Cloud, out of the corner of his eye, grab his sword and head off in the direction he just   
  
came from.   
  
"Cloud! Where are you going?" Trunks said while spinning toward him.  
  
"You said the monsters were near the city of North Walk right? Well my little brother   
  
Spark is near there. I have to make sure he's okay. Now go and get your Dad! We might need him!"   
  
Cloud then burst into flames and flew off to the remains of the city.   
  
Trunks sighed and flew off in the direction Cloud had pointed him to. He had to find   
  
Vegeta and tell him all this before it was too late.  
  
The soldiers stared in disbelief as Comolclow and Fiesta stood up after the destructive   
  
attack that was laid upon them. Comolclow chuckled as all the cuts and bruises on his body began   
  
to disappear before their eyes. All the military units panicked as they began to reload their   
  
weapons for another onslaught before the two had a chance to attack.   
  
"Hey Fiesta. Want to teach these humans how to really dispose of someone?" chuckled   
  
Comolclow as he began to charge his energy.   
  
"By all means." Fiesta grinned and flared up his ki as well. Both monsters looked like   
  
beacons of light in front of the military troupe and were a fierce sight. The energy and power   
  
that emitted from them was astonishing.   
  
The assemblage of military power was shocked when they heard Comolclow scream out and   
  
fly towards them in a flash of light. Fiesta followed suit and roared out flying around the   
  
group leaving a trail of red ki behind him. The pair became nothing more but blurs and streaks   
  
of energy surrounding the group. The men and women felt like they were tent covered wagons   
  
fending off an Indian attack. The monsters were everywhere and yet no where. A few of the people   
  
began firing into the streaks but hit nothing but air as their eyes deceived them. Finally both   
  
Comolclow and Fiesta Litya yelled out "Purple Comet Attack" and crashed into each other forming   
  
a huge flat disc of crackling purple energy. The people were amazed seeing this "thing" and   
  
yelled out in fear as they saw it speed towards them. The large disc of energy easily sliced its  
  
way through armored tanks, jeeps, rocket launchers, jets and people. The people were yelling out   
  
to retreat but none were given the chance. The disc's speed was amazing and made several sweeps   
  
around the area, slicing through people left and right and leaving the most expensive and deadly   
  
military equipment littered about the ground like trash.  
  
Spark stared in horror as the two creatures literally cut down the military offensive in   
  
less than a few minutes. The Saiya-jin pushed himself down into the rocks to hide his body while   
  
he peered at the pair. In a flash of white light, the large disc of energy split into two beings   
  
and both fell down from the sky and landing on their feet. He watched on as Comolclow and Fiesta   
  
laughed at their handy work and inspected some of the fallen weapons and people with amusement.   
  
Spark punched a fist against a boulder wishing he knew how to fly so he could go and tell his   
  
brother of this atrocity.   
  
"Damn." Spark said while clutching fists staring at the two monsters. They were busy   
  
kicking for the fallen bodies of the military and laughing. He had never seen such dishonor for   
  
the dead. The scene of all the men and women yelling for help as the energy disc flew around them   
  
bombarded his mind. Spark wanted to go and avenge all those people but he knew he wasn't strong   
  
enough and held his hiding place behind the rock formation.  
  
Spark nearly screamed out when he saw both the monsters turn in his direction grinning.  
  
"Hey Fiesta, you smell what I smell?" Comolclow said while staring at the large rock   
  
formation.   
  
"I do indeed. Another large ki power. No way comparable to the shrimps we fought before,   
  
but high for an Earthling nonetheless." Fiesta Litya grinned and looked to his partner. "Lets go   
  
say hi."  
  
Both monsters blurred from sight making Spark jump again. He quickly looked from side to   
  
side wondering where the two creatures had disappeared. Swiftly, he began to climb away from the   
  
rock formation when he felt a burning pain at the back of his skull. Spark fell down and looked   
  
up with weak eyes to see both Fiesta and Comolclow standing above him.   
  
Comolclow knelt down and grabbed Spark by his collar, lifting him up, "You know its bad   
  
to peek at people."  
  
Spark gripped Comolclow's arm, trying to pull him away, "Y-You know its bad to kill   
  
people in cold blood and without reason?"  
  
Fiesta laughed and bared his rows of dagger like teeth at him, "We had a reason. We were   
  
bored."  
  
Both creatures burst into laughter and threw Spark down. Spark struggled back and onto   
  
his feet glaring at the two monsters. His options were bad: he couldn't try to get away cause   
  
their speed was incredible and he couldn't try to fight them, their power was too awesome. Spark   
  
closed his eyes, awaiting the two to bring him to his demise when he heard someone yell out and   
  
appear out of the corner of his eye.   
  
"DYNAMITE KICK!" cried Draco as he suddenly appeared, striking Fiesta across the cheek.   
  
Fiesta roared out in pain and flew out of the rock formation and onto the ground below.   
  
Comolclow spun to look at his partner's assailant but was kicked over the side of the formation   
  
when Draco laid a devastating roundhouse to his neck.   
  
Spark looked up at the long, white haired savior and could feel a huge amount of power   
  
coming from him and grinned as he noticed that it was bigger than both the monster's ki's. He   
  
struggled for words but finally spoke, "Who are you?"  
  
The figure looked down at him and grinned, "Names Draco and I suggest you get out of   
  
here fast. Those two are going to be pissed."  
  
Spark looked over the side and saw both monsters glare up at Draco. Both the monsters   
  
roared loudly and burst into flames, flying up towards them. Draco quickly pushed Spark away   
  
from the side, "Get out of here kid! NOW!"   
  
Draco then leaned over the edge and opened his mouth. Instantly, what seemed to be molten   
  
lava, began to pour out of his mouth like a river. Comolclow sped ahead of Fiesta and looked up   
  
to see the fiery colored liquid raining down above him. The blue monster put up an arm to protect   
  
himself from it but yelled out in pain when the lava covered his body, burning him. Fiesta   
  
watched as Comolclow flew back towards the Earth. Some of the parts of his body that had been   
  
touched by the lava had already melted away. Fiesta roared out and flared up brightly speeding   
  
toward Draco. Despite Fiesta large and bulky size, his speed was quick enough to dodge Draco's   
  
"Fireriver" attack. Fiesta finally made it up to Draco and reared his fist back, striking him   
  
across the cheek. Draco stopped the flow of lava as he fell to his side but quickly leapt to his   
  
feet glaring at his opponent.   
  
"Hahaha, so you're the ones that destroyed North Walk city?" Draco laughed and looked   
  
down at the fallen Comolclow, "You're not as tough as you sound."  
  
Fiesta laughed and ran his tongue over his fangs, "You better look again." He said while   
  
pointing over the edge.  
  
Draco raised a brow and peered over the edge quickly, but stared in astonishment as he   
  
saw Comolclow standing up. His entire body was instantly regenerating itself. Draco growled and   
  
took a fighting stance facing Fiesta, "Doesn't matter how many times he heals himself, I'm still   
  
going to take you down!"  
  
Fiesta grinned and quickly launched himself at Draco biting down at his head. Draco's   
  
speed was amazing to Fiesta and he bit nothing but air. The Saiya-jin flipped backward, out of   
  
Fiesta's range and flew forward again yelling out loud. Instantly Draco collided with Fiesta's   
  
stomach and let loose a series of claw-like punches and kicks to his stomach. Fiesta was too   
  
distracted by Draco's speed that by the time he struck back, he had already been beaten back   
  
against a boulder. The monster roared out, grabbed Draco by the shoulders and kneed him   
  
repeatedly in the chest making his opponent fall down coughing up blood. Fiesta breathed in air   
  
deeply and quickly let out another kick, making Draco fall back.   
  
Draco took an instant to catch his breath and leaped up into the air and floated up,   
  
staring down at the winded Fiesta Litya. The air swirled cold around Draco as he opened a palm   
  
towards Fiesta and yelled out loud, "Renzoku Energy Dan!" Wave after wave of ki blasts rained   
  
from Draco's hand down towards Fiesta. The beast stared up in disbelief as he became engulfed in   
  
ki blast after ki blast as it completely surrounded his body. Even though Draco could no longer   
  
see Fiesta through the thick cloud of dust that began to rise, he continued firing, not wanting   
  
to give the monster a chance to survive.   
  
As Draco continued his volley of ki blasts, he had forgotten about Comolclow. The   
  
insectoid monster quickly appeared behind Draco, grabbing him in a headlock and pulling his aim   
  
away from Fiesta's location. Draco growled and stopped his attack and bent forwards flipping   
  
Comolclow away from him.   
  
Comolclow laughed, "Are you the 'Vegeta-San' we've have been wasting all this time for?"   
  
He then put his hands on his sides glaring at him.  
  
"No! I'm not Vegeta-San! My name is Draco!" He cried while taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Great! Where the hell is this guy?" Comolclow said while looking around.   
  
Draco grew angry that he was being ignored. "Hey! No need to worry about Vegeta-San being   
  
here! I'm right here and ready to send you guys...AHH!"   
  
Draco's words were cut short when two thin beams of energy cut through his arm and   
  
shoulder. He looked down and was shocked to see Fiesta speeding towards him. The air whizzed by   
  
Fiesta as he came towards Draco like a burning comet. Within seconds he was upon Draco and   
  
slashing at him with his talons. Draco's speed was greater than Fiesta's so he was easily able to   
  
weave and dodge around his attacks. He came under Fiesta and flew upwards striking his knee under   
  
the monster's chin, sending him down to the ground again. Draco was about to follow when he felt   
  
the other's ki behind him and spun around. Comolclow was flying towards Draco at top speed with   
  
his bladed elbow pointed at him, ready to impale him. With great reflex, Draco tried to spin out   
  
of the way but was found he was a second too late when he felt Comolclow's blade slice into his   
  
side, nearly cutting to the rib. Draco hissed in pain and swung both his fists across his chest,   
  
striking the alien in the face. Comolclow growled out in pain but was greeted by a right cross   
  
from his opponent, followed by a knee to his stomach. Comolclow doubled over in pain and then   
  
felt Draco's elbow crash down at the back of his skull.   
  
Comolclow's eyes when wide as he flew back down to the earth below him. Anger seized his   
  
entire being as this "Earthling" was making child's play out of both him and his partner Fiesta.   
  
His eyes went red and he spun around in air opening his palm up and aiming it straight at Draco.   
  
The energy collected around a pinpoint on his palm and was released in a huge wave of energy   
  
after he screamed out, "BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
  
Draco went wide-eyed when he saw Comolclow spin around and fire another attack at him.   
  
Grinding his teeth, Draco opened his palm, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Draco had also released his own   
  
wave of energy. About mid-way, both beams of energy collided with each other, sending sparks   
  
flying everywhere. It wasn't long before Comolclow's attack was overcome by Draco's and speeded   
  
towards him, crackling with energy. Comolclow growled out and stuck his hands out to catch   
  
Draco's beam of energy, but it was too much for even him to handle. He was pushed back towards   
  
the ground at greater speed with his hands burning while he tried to push the blast away.   
  
Comolclow screamed out when Draco's "Big Bang Attack" finally overpowered his hands and burned   
  
through, slamming him deep into the Earth. The ground shook at the impact of the blast and Draco   
  
slowly floated back to the ground. He felt exhausted, he had spent so much energy trying to   
  
defend and take down those two. Blood continued to pour out of the wound Draco had received to   
  
his side as he pushed his hand against it, trying to stop it. Draco breathed deeply and glared   
  
seeing Fiesta Litya on all fours growling at him and thrashing his tail against the ground   
  
angrily. Suddenly, Draco heard a deep-throated laugh emit from Fiesta's mouth as he stood up.   
  
Draco turned to the smoking crater and nearly choked when he saw only half of Comolclow's body   
  
standing there. Comolclow then growled as the rest of his body regenerated easily and appear as   
  
if it had never been destroy. Both the monsters laughed heartily and clapped.  
  
"VERY nice try. I have to admit that you almost had me there with that 'Big Bang Attack'   
  
of yours. I mean, heh, if I wasn't able to regenerate, I might be dead right now." Comolclow   
  
said in a mocking tone.  
  
"You have a strong power, but not strong enough to defeat the BOTH of us." Fiesta   
  
laughed out while grinning at Draco.  
  
Draco stood amazed at the power the two had. He knew he could beat them individual, but   
  
with them continuously teaming up on him, he found it hard to be able to concentrate his full   
  
attention on just one of them. Draco took his fighting stance, staring at the two, but winced   
  
when he felt more blood continue to pour from his wound. Both villains laughed glared at him,   
  
Fiesta cupped his hands to his side while Comolclow aimed an open palm at him. Draco knew he had   
  
little chance of evading both attacks but he had to come up with a plan. As he stared down with   
  
them, he went wide-eyed when he noticed Comolclow blur from sight, Draco spun around but was too   
  
late to see Comolclow appear behind him and hold him in a headlock while Fiesta continued to   
  
collect his energy.   
  
"Monster! You'd kill yourself just to kill me?" coughed Draco while struggling to break   
  
free of Comolclow grasp.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Do you honestly think that I'll die from this? You saw me regenerate after   
  
you blasted me. You'll die, but I won't!" laughed Comolclow while gripped Draco tighter.   
  
His eyelids began to drop as he began to lose consciousness from Comolclow's grip. Draco   
  
watched as Fiesta began charging his energy and yelling out, "KA...ME...HA...ME..." Draco growled   
  
and gripped Comolclow's arm tighter trying to pull it away, but his strength was leaving him. He   
  
was just about to pass out when he saw Fiesta shoot his hands forward and yell, "HA!" Suddenly,   
  
Draco felt Comolclow's grip disappear and he was pushed down to the ground. He then turned back   
  
to look at what happened and saw Brolly beating Comolclow back. Brolly then grabbed Comolclow's   
  
arm and spun him into the path of Fiesta's Kamehameha while he leaped back to Draco's side.   
  
Comolclow growled and jumped back and away from Fiesta's ki beam.   
  
Brolly helped pull Draco to his feet, "You alright? I sensed their ki's from my Capsule   
  
Corp. ship and thought that I'd should investigate."  
  
Draco grinned and stood up straight sensing Brolly's ki and glared at the two monsters   
  
now standing side by side. "I'm alright now. You've gotten stronger I see."  
  
"Hah, you could say that. Been training hard, looks like it's a good thing I did." said   
  
Brolly while staring at the two.  
  
Fiesta and Comolclow could feel the immense power coming from both their opponents and   
  
both glared at them in disbelief. Comolclow took a fighting stance, keeping an eye on Brolly and   
  
Draco, "I can't believe how these Earthlings' power ranges from individual to individual so   
  
dramatically!"  
  
Fiesta grinned, "I think its intriguing. Something to keep our attention. That new one   
  
obviously isn't Vegeta-San. He maybe strong, but he's not stronger than the first one."  
  
Draco grinned knowing now that they can win and took a fighting stance ignoring the   
  
wound on his side, "Come on Brolly. We can each take one out ourselves."  
  
Brolly grinned and followed suit, "I'll take the ugly one."  
  
"Hah, which one's the ugly one?" laughed Draco while glaring at Comolclow. Both laughed   
  
and instantly launched themselves at the pair.   
  
Spark peered over the side of the rock formation he was hiding behind. He had just barely   
  
escaped Draco's onslaught on Fiesta but was glad he did. Quietly he held his breath watching   
  
Draco and the new arrival begin to make short work out of the pair of monsters. Spark grinned to   
  
himself cause he knew it was payback time.   
  
"Come on Draco! Kick their sorry butts off this planet!" said Spark to himself as he   
  
watched on in awe. He wanted so much to join in, but he didn't want to get in the way. The speed   
  
that the four beings were displayed was amazing and there was no way he was going to get in the   
  
way of that. He grinned seeing the two Earthlings begin the battle with no hesitation.   
  
Comolclow doubled over in pain as Draco suddenly appeared in front of him and kneed him   
  
in the stomach. His eyes went wide at the pain he felt he had to hold himself up by the palms of   
  
his hands. He then fell full down on his stomach as when Draco kick him in the middle of his   
  
spine. Comolclow struggled to his feet again and his eyes when red as he glared in anger at   
  
Draco.   
  
"Y-You think this fight is yours?! Think again!" Comolclow cried while he launched   
  
himself toward Draco.  
  
"Hah, I would say that this battle is pretty much over! Both you and your partner are   
  
losing to us at an exceeded rate. You don't stand a CHANCE!" Draco yelled out as he flew forward   
  
and struck Comolclow between the eyes. Comolclow yelled out in pain as he fell backwards,   
  
clutching his face. Draco sped after Comolclow and before he could land, he appeared behind   
  
Comolclow and kicked him up into the air with a roar. Comolclow flew up like a rag doll, his body   
  
was regenerating, but Draco was striking so fast and so strong, his body couldn't keep up.   
  
Comolclow growled out and spun downward sending a ki blast down to Draco but he wasn't there.   
  
Comolclow then heard Draco speak behind him and felt an open palm at his back,   
  
"Regenerate this." An agonizing scream erupted from Comolclow throat as he became bombarded as   
  
ki blasts rained down on him from Draco's hand. The white, hot, searing pain was almost too much   
  
for Comolclow's mind to handle and he nearly passed out as he hit the ground below.  
  
"Come on! You destroyed a whole city and the entire Royal Army! You have to be more of a   
  
challenge than this!" Brolly mocked Fiesta. The Saiya-jin had complete control over the situation   
  
and quickly began to make short work out of the tall powerhouse. Fiesta's speed was again dwarfed   
  
when compared to this Earthling's and that made him angry. Fiesta eyes went red and he roared out   
  
loud striking back at Brolly, but none of his punches made contact.  
  
Brolly laughed and easily dodged all of Fiesta's attempts to strike him and continued to   
  
mock him by pretending he was bored. He covered a hand over his mouth, yawning into it and   
  
grabbed Fiesta fist inches away from his face. Brolly grinned and began to crush Fiesta's hand.   
  
The monster growled loudly and used all of his strength to flip Brolly away.   
  
Fiesta watched as the Earthling and flew over his head and landed gracefully on his feet   
  
with his hands at his side laughing.   
  
"Stupid Human! You'll die for this insolence!" cried Fiesta at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Is THAT what you think Draco and me are? Humans?! HAH! We're both Saiya-jin!"   
  
laughed Brolly.   
  
Fiesta went wide-eyed and glared at Brolly, "Saiya-jin?! Just how many damn Saiya-jin   
  
are on this planet?"  
  
Brolly grinned and blurred from sight, Fiesta quickly spun around but jumped when he   
  
appeared directly in front of him. As swift as even, Brolly leaped forward, striking Fiesta in   
  
the stomach with his elbow and flipped backward, striking him in the neck with a kick. Fiesta   
  
let out of groan of pain and fell onto his back. Brolly laughed and stepped onto the monster's   
  
chest looking down at him, he then opened a palm to his face, "There's only ONE Saiya-jin you   
  
need to worry about right now, and that's me!"  
  
The pupils of Fiesta's eyes continued to glow a brighter red as he stared at Brolly's   
  
open palm, finally he let loose two thin eye beams and sliced right through Brolly's hand.   
  
Fiesta grinned as Brolly yelled out in pain and stepped off of Fiesta, holding his wounded hand.   
  
Fiesta was about to attack Brolly when he heard a loud explosion behind him. Quickly, he   
  
spun around and saw his partner and friend, Comolclow, being hammered down with ki blasts. Fiesta quickly sped to his side once the onslaught had stopped. Comolclow's charred and destroyed body quickly re-grew itself and both were side by side glaring at their two opponents.   
  
Fiesta wiped the blood from his both and stood up straight, looking at the two beings   
  
they had gained the upper hand. A fang filled grin crept across his face, followed by a stream of   
  
laughter, soon, Comolclow began following Fiesta's lead. Both Brolly and Draco raised an eyebrow   
  
watching them, thinking that both had gone insane.   
  
"What's your two's problem? You do realize that your both going to DIE here, right?"   
  
cried Draco from his position next to Brolly.  
  
Comolclow and Fiesta calmed down and grinned to their two assailants. Comolclow stepped   
  
forward towards them, "You honestly don't know who you're dealing with do you?"  
  
Fiesta laughed, "You think we actually look like this or have this much limited power?   
  
If we were to have shown our true selves in the beginning of all this, where would the fun be?"   
  
Each word that came from Fiesta's mouth dripped with mockery and conceitedness. Brolly   
  
and Draco's faces turned into sneers of anger.   
  
"Who the hell you think you two are fooling? We're not stupid!" cried Brolly getting into   
  
a fighting stance and glaring at the pair.  
  
"Ha ha ha! We're not fooling, and are you two sure you don't want to think that last part   
  
over?" laughed Comolclow.   
  
Draco and Brolly watched as the two monsters then begin to flare up in energy. Both   
  
Comolclow and Fiesta stamped their feet on the ground and glared at the two of them while roaring   
  
out loud. So much power was coming from the pair that both Draco and Brolly had to shield   
  
themselves from it. Wind and debris was swirling around the pair as their bodies began to glow a   
  
bright red, it almost looked like both were on fire. The grass beneath their bodies was scorched   
  
and the ground soon began to become a huge crater under their feet while they floated above it.   
  
Both growled and screamed as their bodies began to change and mutate. Both Brolly and Draco stood   
  
shocked watching the pair transform in front of their very eyes.   
  
Comolclow's body arched and grew another two feet and became more muscular. The metallic   
  
blue armor that covered his body soon began to shimmer and melt away, revealing a metallic   
  
yellow, almost gold, carapace underneath. The deadly blades, which jettisoned out of his elbows,   
  
grew longer as well and shined menacing in the sunlight. Comolclow's eyes became a dull yellow   
  
that flashed with such ferocity it matched that of a jungle cat's golden eyes.   
  
Fiesta roared out as his body seemed to go through a more dramatic and painful   
  
transformation. The rock hard exterior that covered his body broke away like baked clay and lay   
  
in shattered pieces cast about in the crater below him. Now his body was a little bit slimmer but   
  
still bulky, and rough looking. His entire form was covered with a tough and thick, red armor   
  
that almost looked like a crab's shell. Long spikes then tore their way out of his shoulders   
  
gleaming with sharp and jagged edges. His forearms became thick and armored and his talons gave   
  
away to three huge claws on each hand. Large rows of sharp fangs still adorned his mouth as   
  
green, bubbly saliva dripped along their edges.   
  
Their transformations ended at the same time after those primal screams of pure   
  
animalistic rage echoed from their throats. As they screamed, their bodies seem to let loose a   
  
shock wave of power that nearly knocked both Brolly and Draco to their knees. Both the beasts   
  
chuckled evilly and floated down to the grass, landing softly. The two Saiya-jins could feel the   
  
immense power surging from the monsters, and they knew that the tables had just turned.  
  
Cloud could see the ruins of North Walk City below him. The wind blew cold and still as   
  
he slowly flew through the shattered remains of the once prosperous town. A soft sigh escaped his   
  
lips as he tried to catch his breath. The destructive power displayed there was astonishing to   
  
him. It took only two beings to destroy of whole town within minutes and with little to no   
  
effort. Cloud clutched his fists and flew up, into the sky, again and stared off at the distance.   
  
His eyes went wide when he felt two ki's suddenly increase to monumental proportions.   
  
"Oh on, this has to mean there fighting. SPARK!" Cloud flared up in energy and flew off   
  
toward their direction. He could feel two other high ki's as well. One he was sure was Draco's   
  
and they other he wasn't sure off. Suddenly both ki's began to drop and he could only guess that   
  
were beginning to lose the battle. Swiftly Cloud drew his sword and pushed himself further, he   
  
had to get there fast.   
  
Draco lay doubled over in pain, looking at the blood stained grass below his face. The   
  
wound on his side began to sting in pain even more as he tried to struggle to his feet. Both the   
  
creatures had grown incredibly strong after their transformations. A gold, armored foot then   
  
stomped in front of Draco's vision and he looked up to see Comolclow standing before him. A rush   
  
of wind flash by Draco's face and he turned his head to see Comolclow's blade sticking in the   
  
ground, inches from his skin.  
  
"Aww, what's wrong? You were so SURE..." Comolclow then kneed forward, striking Draco in   
  
the nose and sending him on his back, "of yourself earlier! Don't tell me your already starting   
  
to give into us."  
  
Fiesta laughed and slashed Brolly across his chest and blurred behind him, driving his   
  
three obsidian talons through his shoulder. Brolly yelled out in pain as Fiesta began to lift   
  
him up, off the ground turning his claws from side to side, widening the wound even more. The   
  
blood began to pour out of Brolly's shoulder as Fiesta quickly swung his arm and sent him flying   
  
across the grass, tearing the wound even more as he landed next to Draco.   
  
Draco watched as both Comolclow and Fiesta stood a few feet away, mocking them with   
  
their grinning and laughing. The Saiya-jin quickly leapt to his feet and stood in front of   
  
Brolly. "Don't worry Brolly, I got them." Draco raised his hand at the pair and began collecting   
  
his energy and screaming out loud, "RENZOKU ENERGY DAN!" Before Draco could finish, Fiesta had   
  
blurred behind him with incredible speed and grabbed his arm, aiming it upward. The move was so   
  
fast that Draco couldn't stop his technique in time. Before he knew it, tons of ki blasts were   
  
heading straight into the air and soon began falling back to earth. Draco tried to move out of   
  
the way, but Fiesta's grip was too strong. The monster laughed and held on tight to Draco as he   
  
burst into energy and flew straight up towards the falling bolts of energy.   
  
"Heh, now it's your turn be on the receiving END!" Fiesta laughed and grabbed him firmly   
  
by his long white hair, rearing him back. Draco went wide-eyed as he was then thrown towards the   
  
ki blasts with such great speed that he couldn't stop himself. The falling blasts continuously   
  
battered into Draco's body and pushed him back towards the ground like a screaming comet. He   
  
slammed hard into the ground with ki blasts exploding onto him and all around him. After the last   
  
one fell and the screen of uplifted dust slowly disappeared, Draco's mangled and burned body lay   
  
motionless on the ground.   
  
Brolly slowly got up and moved to Draco's side, kneeling next to him. He put a hand on   
  
his back and could feel him breathing slowly, but he was still alive! Brolly weakling looked up   
  
to Comolclow and Fiesta and a great rage filled him. A pain filled expression swept over his face   
  
as he stood up and glared at the pair in anger.   
  
"What's wrong? Why don't you finish us off now?" said Brolly in a weak tone.   
  
Fiesta grinned and cupped his talons to his sides, "That's a very good idea. I think I   
  
will." Energy began swirling around Fiesta's body as he was collecting energy. A blue sphere   
  
appeared in his claw and shined like a beacon at his side. The creature of destruction roared out   
  
loud as he began to draw in more energy for his attack. The power erupting from him gave off an   
  
aura that was both astonishing and fearful. It made him appear to be something more than just a   
  
creature of darkness, it turned him into some kind of deity of evil, a demon beyond demons, a   
  
devil.   
  
"KAME HAME HA!" Fiesta shot his cupped talons forward and fired a huge wave of blue ki   
  
energy that burned and split the ground beneath its path. Brolly held his breath and stared on as   
  
the ki blast continued its destructive path towards him and his ally, they would both die, as   
  
they should, as Saiya-jins in battle. Only a few feet away from them, Brolly closed his eyes and   
  
heard a loud explosion in front of him and felt the wind blow by. Still holding his breath,   
  
Brolly released it and realized he felt no pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and was astonished to   
  
see Cloud standing in front of him! A spherical shield of red ki energy swirled around Cloud,   
  
Draco and Brolly.  
  
"What?!" Fiesta growled and looked forward to see yet another fighter arrive onto the   
  
battlefield. He had put lot of energy into that Kamehameha and it didn't even seem to phase the   
  
blond warrior's barrier.   
  
Cloud just grinned and pointed his blade at the two beings and slashing it across in the   
  
deadly motion, "That the best you had?"  
  
"Who the hell you think you are?" yelled Comolclow from Fiesta's side.  
  
"My names Cloud. I am second in command of the 'Mysterious Saiyans'! You destroyed a   
  
city, almost killed a fellow teammate, and hurt the son of my commander! I'm here to collect   
  
payment for all your actions, and if you don't mind, I'll take that payment with your blood!"   
  
Cloud cried while beginning to flare up his energy.   
  
Both Comolclow and Fiesta had never felt such power come from one creature and stared on   
  
in disbelief at Cloud. Fiesta cracked his neck and kept his cool while taking a fighting stance.  
  
"You may have a lot of power kid! But do you think you know how to use it?" said Fiesta   
  
in a mocking tone.  
  
Cloud just grinned and took his own stance with his blade pointed at them. The wind   
  
swirled coldly around the trio as they stared each other off. Brolly quickly dug Draco out of   
  
the ground and began carrying him away to a safer area. Cloud laughed as the sun began to set   
  
behind him and watched the two monsters shadow's dance on the scarred earth below their feet.   
  
Slowly a grin crept across his face as he stood up straight and glared at the pair, "Why don't   
  
you both come at me and find out?" 


	4. Against the Clock

Cloud stared at the pair of creatures with a fire of vengeance burning in his icy, blue   
  
orbs. The thoughts of the all the families that lived in that shattered town filled his very   
  
being. He glared at both the creatures the wind slowly drifted by in front of him, like a scene   
  
from some Western movie. Cloud could feel that both Brolly and Draco's ki were safe enough away   
  
and that he could go all out on these two villains.   
  
"Heh, looks like you two are in a lot of trouble." said Cloud with a smirk across his   
  
face. The shiny edge of his sword reflected the dusk light onto the alien's demonic faces.  
  
"Your too sure of yourself human! Those two were both Saiya-jins and we defeated both   
  
easily!" cried Comolclow.  
  
Fiesta got on all fours and pawed at the soft earth in front of him with his deathly,   
  
black talons. Even though his carapace looked too bulky, he was still swift with in. In an   
  
instant he blurred from sight and appeared next to Cloud slashing his across his face. But when   
  
Fiesta looked again, Cloud wasn't there, all he struck was air. Fiesta then saw a shadow on the   
  
ground and looked up to see Cloud floating right above him. Instinctively, Fiesta spin away from   
  
Cloud when he saw the flash of something metallic but growled he felt something sharp strike   
  
through him. He looked to his shoulder and saw that the spikes that once protruded out had all   
  
been cut in half. Cloud looked down at him with a grin and floated down to the ground in front   
  
of him.   
  
"How dare you cut those off! Your really gonna pay now!" Fiesta roared as he launched   
  
himself as Cloud. The monster quickly let loose a flurry of punches as he tried to make contact   
  
with Cloud's body in any way. The blond wonder just grinned and easily maneuvered out of the way   
  
of every strike with ease. Fiesta quickly became frustrated that Cloud was dodging every strike   
  
and lunged forward, snapping his jaws at him. Cloud grinned and hopped up, slamming his palms   
  
down on Fiesta's head and leapfrogged over his entire bulk. Due to the force Cloud used, Fiesta   
  
soon found himself lying on his stomach on the ground. Fiesta then spun around to see Cloud   
  
running towards him with his sword shining brightly in the orange and red glows of the setting   
  
sun. The beast quickly leapt to his feet was too late and saw Cloud slash his sword forward,   
  
cutting Fiesta across the chest and upward diagonally slicing him from his stomach to his   
  
shoulder.   
  
"ARGH! You bastard!" Fiesta leapt away from Cloud and saw blood slowly begin to ooze out   
  
of his wounds. The blade that Cloud wielded was certainly sharp, its edge was strong enough to   
  
cut through his own armor. Fiesta stamped his feet on the ground as he glared at Cloud and   
  
quickly began to glow a silvery, platinum color. He roared out loud as he began collecting his   
  
energy, finally he shot his hands forward screaming, "ENERGY PLATINUM WAVE!"  
  
A huge beam of platinum-colored energy flew directly at Cloud with incredible speed.   
  
Right after Fiesta had fired his attack, Comolclow had blurred behind Cloud to hold him in   
  
place. Cloud grinned, sensing Comolclow's ki behind him and quickly twirled his sword around and   
  
stabbed behind him, completely running Comolclow through. The sword easily sliced through the   
  
gold exoskeleton and through to the other end, making Comolclow's eyes go wide with pain and   
  
disbelief. Cloud grinned as Fiesta's 'Energy Platinum Wave' came very close to him. Quickly, he   
  
pulled his arm back and backhanded the ki beam with such force, he sent it hurdling up into space   
  
with ease. Comolclow still stood impaled on Cloud's sword but was more in shock when he saw his   
  
opponent knock Fiesta strongest attack away with little problem. With his sword driven all the   
  
way through Comolclow, in one quick motion he flipped forward with his sword slicing its way   
  
upward, cutting the villain nearly in half.   
  
A low gurgling sound formed in Comolclow's throat but it was barely audible. Cloud was   
  
kneeling down a few feet in front of him with his sword sitting limply in his hand. Slowly he   
  
raised his head as Comolclow fell back and glared at Fiesta standing, shocked, in front of him.   
  
Cloud then rose to his feet and grinned at Fiesta, moving his head to the side, sending a few   
  
blond strands of hair away from his eyes.  
  
"You ready to fight a REAL opponent?" said Cloud with obvious cheer.  
  
Fiesta growled and took a fighting stance, "Don't think your hot stuff kid! We still got   
  
plenty of tricks up our sleeves."  
  
Cloud laughed, "Then bring them ON!"   
  
Fiesta actually began to shake with terror as Cloud charged him with amazing speed. For a   
  
second he knew fear. He was fighting a strong opponent, and Comolclow still hadn't regenerated.   
  
Chibi Trunks had been flying for sometime and had started to grow tired. It was nearly   
  
nightfall and he had been flying all day. Finally, Trunks felt a high ki and quickly flared up   
  
his energy and followed it to a small island with a single house on it. The air was tropically   
  
warm and smell of seawater was all around him as he landed on the beach. He then looked up to   
  
see a large sea turtle lying still at the house's front steps. Ignoring his tiredness for an   
  
instance, Trunks quickly ran around the house and found his father standing in the water at the   
  
shallow end of the shore, cupping his hands to his side.   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Vegeta screamed out and shot his cupped hands forward. A flash of light   
  
erupted into a huge wave of blue ki energy and was sent flying across the water. The ocean   
  
beneath the ki beam spilt and parted away from the blast, as if running away. Trunks slowly came   
  
to his father's side, tapping him on the back.   
  
Vegeta turned his head and saw his son standing behind him, "Trunks? What are you doing   
  
here? What happened to you?" said Vegeta as he knelt down looking at the bandages.   
  
"D-Dad... two monsters came to Earth, killed thousands and destroyed a whole town   
  
because they want you to fight them." Trunks said, instantly running out of breath.   
  
Vegeta stood up with his hands at his sides looking down at him, "Two monsters? What are   
  
you talking about?"  
  
Chibi Trunks caught his breath and calmed down, "Me and Goku were in the city relaxing   
  
before we got back to our training. Then, these two monsters appeared on the street and started   
  
killing people! Goku fought them, but he was killed and then they destroyed the entire city!   
  
They said that they were looking for you, you have to stop them Dad!"  
  
Vegeta raised a brow and stared at his son before looking out to the horizon, "Well,   
  
there are some high powers. There are too that I don't recognize, but, I can feel them holding   
  
back!"   
  
Trunks looked up to his Dad, "uh-no. Draco and Cloud are supposed to be over there   
  
fighting them!"  
  
"Draco and Cloud? I can feel both of their ki's, and Brolly and Spark's as well. Draco's   
  
went down a lot, he must have been injured badly. Dammit!" Vegeta cried as he floated up to the   
  
sky, Trunks instantly followed.  
  
"What's wrong Dad?" said Trunks while floating next to his father.  
  
"Cloud's ki is higher than there's but their holding back too much. He won't be able to   
  
handle them alone!" Vegeta instantly began to flare up in energy. He then pointed to Trunks,   
  
"You stay here and rest, you lost a lot of energy, I'll handle those two."   
  
Trunks nodded and watched as his father flew like a bullet toward the direction of North   
  
Walk city. The water below him, splashed and parted away as the energy being released from his   
  
body made the ocean split in half. Trunks sighed and floated back down to shore, sitting softly   
  
on the sand. He could only hope that his father would be able to save the rest.  
  
Fiesta bared his teeth and growled at the smirking Cloud and his blood stained sword.   
  
Clutching his injured arm in his talons and watched as Cloud began to moves closer. He had   
  
reserved power, but he knew that Cloud would never give him the time he needed to tap into it   
  
fully. As night began to fall, a cold chill ran up Fiesta's spine. He needed to create a   
  
diversion or get away some how in order to achieve his full power, but how could he?   
  
"I know your trying to think of a way to attain for full strength monster!" cried Cloud   
  
with a self-satisfied grin on his face.   
  
"H-How did you know I wasn't at full strength?!" questioned Fiesta with obvious   
  
amazement. His eyes had nearly jumped out of his head at Cloud's words.   
  
Cloud grinned, "I can feel your ki energy, and I know you have some stored away in   
  
there. I can't feel how much it is, but I doubt it will help you any. Especially when you're   
  
fighting me!" Cloud lunged forward at Fiesta and, inches away from his massive body, blurred and   
  
appeared behind him, laying a crushing kick at the back of the monster's armored skull. Fiesta   
  
eyes bulged as he yelled out and flew forward, skidding across the ground.   
  
The bulky creature then heard an ear-piercing yell behind him as he rolled onto his back.   
  
Up in the sky, he saw Cloud leaping down at him, with his sword reflecting the last rays of the   
  
sun. Fiesta roared out as he saw Cloud come closer but turned when he saw a flash of gold out of   
  
the corner of his eye. In a flash, Cloud dropped his sword downward to cover his chest as he saw   
  
Comolclow leap by him. He grit his teeth when he was greeted with the sound of metal grinding   
  
against metal as his sword and Comolclow's bladed elbow clashed together. Sparks flew from side   
  
to side as both blades greeted each other harshly. Cloud growled and pushed his sword forward,   
  
knocking Comolclow away. While Comolclow fell back, Cloud flew towards him at great speed and   
  
kneed him in the stomach making him double over. As Comolclow went hunched over, gasping for air,   
  
Cloud raised above him and slammed down hard on his back sending him crashing into the ground   
  
below him. Cloud laughed and flew straight down towards the fallen Comolclow with his sword   
  
aimed directly between the eyes.   
  
Fiesta growled, seeing his partner down, and ran towards Cloud and fired his eye beams at   
  
him with the roar. Cloud snapped his head towards Fiesta and quickly spun between his eye beams   
  
but grew wide-eyed when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Comolclow's   
  
blade stabbing him in the stomach.  
  
Comolclow looked into Cloud's eyes and chuckled weakly, "You don't regenerate do you?"   
  
Everything in Cloud's world when black when he then felt Fiesta backhand him off of   
  
Comolclow's deadly edge and onto the rocky terrain. Cloud struggled to his feet, putting pressure   
  
on his wound with his hand. The blood quickly began to pour from his injury and he winced   
  
slightly, glaring at the pair now laughing heartily.   
  
Both the monsters grinned and nodded to each other and Comolclow stepped forward, "I   
  
really have to commend you. So few have ever lasted so long against the both of us and made us   
  
feel so much pain."  
  
Cloud grinned as his strength began to leave him, "And I'll make you feel a lot more!"   
  
Slamming his palms together, he quickly began collecting energy. Slowly he spread his hands   
  
apart and a wave of energy flowed back and forth between them with electricity encircling it.   
  
Comolclow raised a brow at Cloud's actions and quickly began to charge him.  
  
"No little tricks are going to save you!" cried Comolclow as he lunged at Cloud. The   
  
Saiya-jin grinned and shot his hands forward screaming at the monster. In a bright flash, a huge   
  
wave of energy flew from his palms and collided with Comolclow. The alien screamed in pain as   
  
the beam pushed him backwards. Electricity flowed through his body leaving painful reminders all   
  
in various spots by cutting or splitting his skin in several places, letting his life essence   
  
ooze out. Fiesta quickly leaped in Comolclow's path to stop him but Comolclow soon crashed into   
  
him and electricity was soon surging through his body as well. The force of Cloud's blast was   
  
enough to push both monsters several feet away before Cloud fell to his knees in exhaustion.   
  
Fiesta growled and climbed to his feet, glaring at Cloud in the distance, "That damn   
  
child! How dare he make us feel such pain!"  
  
Comolclow laughed and struggled up as well as the wounds on his body began to heal, "Heh,   
  
relax Fiesta. We still have a trick or two left."  
  
Fiesta looked to Comolclow with puzzlement and grinned, "Ah yes...I see." He then called   
  
out to the kneeled Cloud, "Hey kid! Nice shot but we're still alive!"  
  
Cloud shoot his head up in disbelief and grit his teeth, "Dammit! Why can't I kill   
  
them?!"  
  
Comolclow laughed and dusted himself off, "You should be proud! Very few warriors have   
  
ever seen our true selves as you are about to!"  
  
Cloud glared at the pair and struggled to his feet as both monsters began to glow with   
  
energy. He stepped back when he began to feel their ki's rising unbelievably. "I-It's not   
  
possible!!"  
  
Both the monsters stomped down hard on the ground as roared out an unearthly scream. Such a scream was it that the sound could only be reproduced from within the deepest regions of Hell. Orbs of energy formed around the pair as their power soon began to shake Mother Earth beneath them and make Her groan in pain. The earth cracked and split as their energy continued to rise higher and higher revealing a dark abyss within them. Cloud began to sweat and shake with fear as he stared on in awe and disbelief at the pair. They seemed to be changing!   
  
Fiesta's body seemed to increase in size as his power mounted upon him. His head slouched down   
  
and the back of his head and neck soon disappeared under a long row of sandy colored, armored   
  
plating. Out of his grossly out of proportionate shoulders popped out small, deadly looking   
  
spikes and horns. The skin around his abdomen cracked and shattered, falling to the ground as   
  
thicker armor pushed it's way out and a series of thick armored ribs spread from the middle and   
  
around to his sides. The spaces between each rib shined an eerie and dark blue light. Thick   
  
plates of armor covered his limbs completely, showing no weak points. Lastly, Fiesta Litya's eyes   
  
flashed a dark blue aura that emitted unspeakable evil.   
  
Comolclow's body was also changing. The golden carapace that covered him from head to toe   
  
peeled off him like a second skin as he began to grow in size as well. A thick, reddish armor   
  
took its place and covered his body in its entirety. As Comolclow was screaming out in pain   
  
during his transformation, his face spilt apart and revealed a demonic visage underneath. Two   
  
huge, bat-like ears grew out of Comolclow's skull while a curved horn jettisoned out of the back   
  
of his head. His eyes became large and round, glowing a faint dirty yellow hue while the blades   
  
on his elbows and shrunk away under his skin like a sheath for a sword. A deafening roar escaped   
  
Comolclow's beak-like mouth as his chest seemed to expand and melt away showing a thickly   
  
armored ribcage like Fiesta's. A sickly green hue radiated from between his ribs like fire.   
  
Both creatures were engulfed within their spheres of energy as it continued to grow.   
  
Cloud shielded his eyes as air and debris began to swirl around them. The cracks in the earth   
  
beneath them continued to shake violently as they open wider and spewed forth towers of magma   
  
around them like columns. The ground began to shake more violently as the landscape continued to   
  
change under the weighted power of both Fiesta and Comolclow. Soon a large, coned mountain of   
  
rock sprang up from the rocky surface and casts its shadow menacingly over the land and all those   
  
within its dark presence. The mountain soon began to erupt and spray lava from the depths of his   
  
hollow belly. It flowed freely over its sides and down to the ground below scorching the land   
  
further as it continued along its rampageous pathway. Comolclow and Fiesta roaring of power   
  
soon began to die down as they levitated slowly to the ground, their transformations finally   
  
complete.   
  
Cloud shook his head in fear at the sight of the land changing around him. He glared at   
  
them with a mixture of anger and fear as he felt the power erupt from the pair. These two   
  
certainly were beyond monsters, they were demons and they had brought Hell with them from above.   
  
As Vegeta was flying over the ocean toward North Walk City, a sudden surge of power   
  
nearly blinded him. He stopped dead in his tracks, catching his breath.   
  
"Good Kami! They've released their full power! I have to get there fast before Cloud's   
  
killed!" growled Vegeta as he stared off at the far away land.   
  
He wanted to switch to Super Saiya-jin right there, but he knew that he'd waste much   
  
needed energy, he would have to wait till he got to battlefield. In a burst of energy, Vegeta   
  
was on his way again, traveling as fast as he possibly could without draining his energy too   
  
much. The idea of such power was amazing to him. Even though he was a Super Saiya-jin the   
  
combined power of those two creatures was well beyond his. As Vegeta flew on, a plan began to   
  
form in his head. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he finally made it to the coast, and saw the   
  
towering volcano sitting on the land, roaring in anger and spewing forth lava.  
  
"Dammit! I must be close!" Vegeta quickly burst into energy and flew at top speed towards   
  
the volcano and to where he knew his opponents would be.  
  
Spark quietly ran behind Brolly as he carried Draco over his shoulder. Brolly finally   
  
came to a small group of trees and set Draco down, his back against a trunk. Both Brolly and   
  
Spark were exhausted from the running and Draco had lost so much blood he had lost consciousness.   
  
They barely had survived the landscape changing beneath their feet. Spark had run to Brolly's   
  
side and helped him to get Draco away from the battle scene. Brolly quickly walked to Spark,  
  
"You keep an eye on him and tell me if he moves or looks worse." Brolly said while walking past   
  
Spark and looking out into the large clearing. In the distance he could see the transformed pair   
  
and Cloud, standing weakly at his feet. The power he felt from the pair was amazing as he walked   
  
back to Spark.  
  
"What did you see Brolly?" asked Spark. He quietly took a seat on the dirt and leaned   
  
back trying to regain his breath and steady his heart rate.   
  
"I can't believe this. Those two creatures changed again! Their power is amazing! I can   
  
feel that they must be using all their power now." Brolly said weakly as he sand down to his   
  
knees catching his breath as well.   
  
"What are we going to do? Just keep running? That's my brother Cloud! I have to help him   
  
somehow!" cried Spark with fire in his eyes as he began to sit up.  
  
Brolly reached over and forcefully pushed Spark down to a seating position, "Just sit   
  
down kid. You'll only get in the way if you run out there swinging blindly. I do agree that we   
  
have to help but I have no idea how."   
  
As both began to try to think of a way to help out the situation, Brolly suddenly got to   
  
his feet and looked out over the horizon to the sea. "There's another power coming! Its high, not   
  
as high as Cloud's but its high enough. Hopefully whoever it is are coming to fight these   
  
things!"   
  
Slowly Spark climbed to his feet and followed Brolly, looking out over the horizon. As   
  
both were preoccupied, Draco slowly began to stir. His eyes flickered open weakly as his licked   
  
his dry, chapped lips and moved forward. There were many aches and pains in Draco's battered body   
  
as he tried to stand up. He winced slightly and looked down to his chest and saw a large cut,   
  
slowly healing. Draco wiped his forehead as he suddenly began feeling hot. The perspiration   
  
slowly travel down from his forehead as he looked from side to side and caught sight of both   
  
Brolly and Spark looking out over the once battle field. The land had changed around him, it was   
  
more barren and desolate than it had been when he first arrived, something must had happened.   
  
Slowly he started to walk towards Brolly and Spark when he looked up to the mountain that wasn't   
  
there before. His eyes began to adjust as he looked closer and saw tons of thin red lines streak   
  
from the mountain's top and begin to widen as it got lower. Draco grew wide-eyed as realization   
  
hit him. He knelt down and felt the ground beneath him and it was hot! Soon the ground beneath   
  
their feet trembled again and Draco turned to the pair yelling out.   
  
"Brolly! Magma! It's going to break through!" cried Draco as loudly as he could muster.   
  
Brolly spun around and had to support himself against a tree as the ground cracked and   
  
split beneath him. Draco's words finally sank in his head as he felt immeasurable heat under his   
  
feet.   
  
"No! Fly!" Brolly yelled out as he grabbed onto Spark and burst into ki flames, heading   
  
towards the sky. Draco followed right under Brolly as the place they were standing at began to   
  
burst into towers of lava. Brolly held on tight to Spark as he and Draco weaved in and around   
  
the deadly rising towers from the Underworld. Finally Brolly and Draco flew higher and looked   
  
down at the land. Soon the raised land that Cloud and the two demons inhabited became an island   
  
surrounded by a deadly river of lava. Draco flew a little unsteadily next to Brolly, but his   
  
strength slowly began to return to him. He looked down at the flowing lava.  
  
"We have to do something Brolly! Soon the lava will flow into the forest and destroy it.   
  
The city isn't that far beyond the forest either." Draco said with anger.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm thinking!" said Brolly as he tried to devise a plan to stop the   
  
flow.   
  
Spark looked up to Brolly and cleared his throat, "Why don't we try to make a canal?"  
  
Brolly raised a brow, "A canal? You think we could make one deep enough to hold all that   
  
junk? You're kidding yourself!"   
  
Draco then flew to Brolly and put a hand on his shoulder, "No wait! I think the kid might   
  
have an idea. But instead of just letting the lava set in there, we could try to make a canal   
  
reach to the ocean so that the lava will flow directly to it and cool over!"  
  
Brolly thought to himself and looked Draco in eye, "You think you have enough energy to   
  
spare to do it?"  
  
Draco sighed and looked down to the flowing lava, "I don't think so but we don't have   
  
many options Brolly! Its either this or let thousands more people die."  
  
Brolly looked down to Spark and nodded, "Alright then! Draco, you start making a channel   
  
in the lava pathway so it will flow in. Me and the kid will start adding to it."  
  
All three nodded and flew off back towards to the flowing lava to stop its course before   
  
it reached the forest and decimated thousands of lives.   
  
  
  
Cloud stood his ground with his sword pointed at the pair of monstrosities in front of   
  
him. The anger was building inside of him. He thought for sure he had them but he knew he got   
  
too cocky towards the end. Grinding his teeth, Cloud glared at the two monsters he LET get the   
  
upper hand!   
  
"Dammit! I should have never let them reach their final stages! I knew they had conserved   
  
power, but I could never imagine THIS much!" said an angered Cloud between breaths.   
  
Comolclow turned his head from side to side, peering at the surrounding ring of lava and   
  
circled around the "island" they were on. Comolclow laughed and looked to Cloud speaking in a   
  
deep voice that seemed to echo in its own evilness.   
  
"Looks like we have a nice ring here kid! You ready to die like the dog that you are?"   
  
shouted Comolclow.   
  
"The only ones that will be dying in this ring is YOU TWO!" cried Cloud in defiance. He   
  
tightened his grip around his sword and stared at the pair.   
  
Fiesta chuckled and shook his head, "You are too proud to know when defeat, or as a   
  
matter of fact 'death', is at your front door! Lets so this warrior the true depths of our   
  
POWER!"   
  
In a flash, both Fiesta and Comolclow blurred and disappeared from sight. Cloud spun   
  
around in fear trying to lock onto them. He could feel their ki's but he couldn't lock onto   
  
them, they were moving way to fast. Slowly Cloud began to feel the ki's gradually begin to   
  
enclose around him as they continuously moved and not once wavered in speed. Every once and   
  
awhile he would see a streak of their horrify image and he would strike at it with his sword but   
  
he always hit nothing but air. Cloud continued to spin around, trying to anticipate when they   
  
would strike. Finally, he heard Fiesta roar and trample towards him at blinding speed. Cloud   
  
could feel him coming from behind and flipped backwards but not quick enough to dodge Fiesta   
  
completely. As Cloud flipped over Fiesta, his ankle struck one of the many spikes sticking out   
  
of his huge shoulders and growled in pain, feeling it rip into his flesh. As he was about to   
  
land behind Fiesta, Comolclow appeared from no where and kicked upward, striking Cloud solidly   
  
in the stomach, knocking every last bit of air from him. Comolclow then flew above his opponent   
  
and raised his hands above his head, striking down at the back of Cloud's head with great force.   
  
Cloud let out a gasp as he felt the crushing blow and slammed down hard onto the rock.   
  
Greedily he sucked in air as he tried to refill his lung but he heard a familiar roar.   
  
Cloud snapped his head up to see Fiesta driving for him, trying to ram his shoulder into his   
  
body like a football player. Gathering some strength, Cloud jumped away from the crater he made   
  
just as Fiesta crashed into it. To his surprise, Fiesta and leapt to his feet at amazing speed   
  
and spun around, striking Cloud square on the chest with a powerful kick that set him flying   
  
back towards the edge of the island. As he skidded across the ground, Cloud clawed at the earth   
  
to stop himself from rolling the edge. Slowly Cloud came to stop just short of the edge, he then   
  
struggled to his feet and looked across the island to see Fiesta and Comolclow watching him with   
  
much amusement. Fiesta knelt down and picked up Cloud's sword from where he had dropped it. With   
  
little effort, Fiesta tossed the sword to Cloud's feet.  
  
"Pick it up." Fiesta said with a sly grin across his monstrous features.  
  
"Yeah, pick it up. I know you still want to fight us." Said Comolclow with as much   
  
amusement, if not more than, Fiesta's.   
  
Cloud quickly became angered that they were making such games with him. Quietly he knelt   
  
down to pick up his sword but winced slightly at the stabbing injury still on his stomach.   
  
Tightening his grip around the handle, Cloud stood up straight at glared at the pair.   
  
Comolclow grinned aimed an elbow at him, slowly a blade began to reveal itself and jettison out   
  
of its fleshy sheath. Cloud's eyes then drifted to Fiesta and he saw him get down on all fours   
  
and prepare to make a run towards him like a linebacker. All three stared off for a minute   
  
before Cloud finally made the first move. Quickly he blurred from sight and appeared in front of   
  
Comolclow striking at him with his sword. The monster grinned and blocked or dodged all of   
  
Cloud's attacks. He spun around and slashed with all his might at Comolclow but yelled out in   
  
pain when he felt one large pain, followed by a dozen little ones all over his entire back.   
  
Fiesta! He had came behind Cloud while he was preoccupied with Comolclow and rammed head on into   
  
his back with his shoulder. Tears ran down his dirt stained face as Fiesta began to stand   
  
upright with him still stuck onto his spikes. The pain became nearly unbearable, as Cloud's own   
  
weight began to push him further and further down on Fiesta's spikes.   
  
Cloud then heard laughter as Comolclow appeared floating above him. In one quick motion,   
  
the alien grabbed Cloud be the shoulder and proceeded to pull him off of Fiesta's shoulder.   
  
Tears and cries of pain escaped Cloud's lips as he was pulled off and thrown to the ground. His   
  
back had several puncture wounds, all of which were bleeding. Comolclow chuckled and stepped up   
  
to Cloud, putting a foot under his chest and kicked him over on his back. Cloud hissed through   
  
his teeth in pain as he was turned around and he looked up at the monsters standing above him.   
  
His entire back felt like it was on fire, the pain was so much he was sure he was going to lose   
  
consciousness soon. Fiesta laughed and laid a foot on Cloud's chest and began pushing down. He   
  
gained a morbid pleasure out of seeing Cloud cry out in pain and see the dirt under his back   
  
became stained with his blood.   
  
"Heh heh heh! This was fun wasn't Comolclow? I have used my true form in ages! I had   
  
forgotten how much fun it is to fight in it." Fiesta said with cheer.  
  
"Hah! That is very true my friend. Its not every day that we have to change to them   
  
though, maybe it wasn't such a waste coming to this planet." Comolclow said while looking down   
  
at Cloud.   
  
Fiesta then turned back to Comolclow, his foot still on Cloud's chest, "What shall we do   
  
with our playmate? I think he's pretty much done."  
  
Comolclow shrugged and pointed his bladed elbow at Cloud's head, "Lets just finish him   
  
off. Who says we're without mercy? HAH!"  
  
Both the monsters laughed as Comolclow knelt down and put the tip of his blade at   
  
Cloud's throat. He looked deep into his eyes and grinned, "Good night kid! Thanks for   
  
entertaining us as long as you did."  
  
"STOP IT! You hurt him anymore and both of you die!" cried a voice from ahead of them.   
  
Comolclow had his elbow raised but stopped and looked up to see a shorter, but older   
  
looking male with thick black hair and pointed towards the sky.   
  
"And who is it that makes such idle threats to us?" said Comolclow with sarcasm.  
  
The man grinned and glared at them, "My names Vegeta! I hear your looking for me." 


	5. A Golden Savior

Comolclow slowly got to his feet and grinned at Vegeta, "Ah, so the brat finally got his   
  
message to you. Was wondering if he ever was."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and grinned, "Don't worry, I got the message all right. Your going   
  
to pay for what you did to my son and the city."  
  
Both the monsters laughed and looked closely at Vegeta. Suddenly, roars of laughter   
  
filled the area. Fiesta smiled to Vegeta and stood up straight, "You really think you can beat   
  
us? The kid's ki is stronger than yours and we defeated him easily!"   
  
Vegeta laughed and nodded, "True, he maybe stronger than me...in THIS form."  
  
Comolclow raised a brow and put his arms at his sides, staring at Vegeta intently,   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Vegeta just shook his head and quickly began collecting his power. The wind began to   
  
rush and swirl around him as his body started to pulsate and bulge. His eyes rolled back in his   
  
head while he yelled out a primal scream so loud and strong his throat became raw. Vegeta's hair   
  
raised higher and began to change color, within second sit was a shining gold while his eyes   
  
changed to a deep green color. His entire body lifted of the ground as it became engulfed in a   
  
golden fire. Comolclow and Fiesta looked astonished and watched Vegeta go through this   
  
transformation they had never seen in their entire lives. Vegeta finally finished his build of   
  
power, he was the Super Saiya-jin now.   
  
Fiesta growled and glared at the golden god in front of them, "What the hell is that?   
  
Can you feel his power Comolclow? It just shot through the roof!"  
  
Vegeta laughed loudly and blurred from sight. Comolclow quickly looked from side to side   
  
to see where he had gone but screamed out in pain he felt a crushing blow the top of his head.   
  
Fiesta quickly spun around to his partner and saw Vegeta standing on one leg onto of Comolclow's   
  
head. Slowly his partner crumpled to the ground and Fiesta roared out in anger. In a flash of   
  
speed, Fiesta launched himself at Vegeta but stopped short when he felt a white-hot pain in his   
  
chest. He slowly looked down and saw the golden Vegeta standing under him with his knee driving   
  
into his chest. Vegeta had actually been able to crack Fiesta thick armor with ONE kick. The   
  
Saiya-jin stood there for a few seconds before stepped away from Fiesta's body. The monster let   
  
out a breath of air and fell the ground with a loud thump. Vegeta grinned because he could feel   
  
the other's ki behind him, quickly he spun around opening a palm in front of him. Quickly   
  
Comolclow stopped dead in his tracks as Vegeta yelled out, "Big Bang Attack". In a flash of   
  
energy, Comolclow became engulfed in a huge blast of energy that sent him several feet back,   
  
screaming in pain. Vegeta quickly rushed after him and struck Comolclow with a kick before he   
  
could land from his attack. Comolclow flipped backward, over the edge of the island and into the   
  
lava pool surrounding them. Comolclow threw his hands up and caught the edge of the island but   
  
screamed and squirmed in pain as he felt his entire body, from the waste down, start melt away.   
  
"Hah! Looks like you're in terrible pain. Don't worry, all of it will end soon." Vegeta   
  
said with a mocking tone. He lifted his hand and aimed a palm at Comolclow's head and just as he   
  
was about to fire the ki blast, Fiesta appeared at Vegeta's side and laid a devastating kick to   
  
Vegeta's ribs, sending him sprawling across the floor. Vegeta quickly leapt to his feet and saw   
  
Fiesta cupping his hands to his side screaming out loud,  
  
"Kamehameha!" Fiesta shot his cupped claws forward and fired a huge wave of ki energy at   
  
the Super Saiya-jin. Vegeta growled and quickly charged his energy and shot his hands forward as   
  
well,   
  
"Galick Gun!" cried Vegeta with depthless rage. How dare these monsters try to challenge   
  
him! HIM! A Super Saiya-jin!   
  
Both ki beams crashed into each other, sending sparks of energy flying everywhere.   
  
Vegeta could feel Fiesta's Kamehameha pushing against his so he continued to pour more energy   
  
into his attack. It was already too late for him to knock Fiesta's ki blast away, he had to over   
  
power it. Vegeta could see Fiesta start to waiver since he was already putting most of his energy   
  
into just keeping Vegeta's Galick Gun at bay. A sly grin crept across his face as he roared out   
  
in power and a huge surge of energy traveled the length of Vegeta ki beam. In a deafening   
  
explosion the surges of power collided with Fiesta's Kamehameha and instantly pushed it all the   
  
way back. Fiesta went wide-eyed as Vegeta's huge Galick Gun came barreling down on him. In a   
  
desperate attempt to escape death, Fiesta pulled his huge and thickly armored forearms in front   
  
of him and took the blast head on. The land echoed with Fiesta's howls of pain as he was knocked   
  
backwards with Vegeta's ki beam pushing him back further and further. As Fiesta came to a stop   
  
Vegeta burst into flames and flew straight towards him, ready to finish him off. In a flash of   
  
power, Vegeta   
  
"YAAA!" cried an unknown individual.   
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the war cry and spun around to see   
  
Comolclow flying towards him, ready to strike. Comolclow rammed into Vegeta's side at full force   
  
making the golden haired Saiya-jin fall down. The blades that once again protruded from   
  
Comolclow's elbows seemed to be coated in a substance and Vegeta didn't recognize. The monster   
  
lunged at the fallen Vegeta, slashing his arms from side to side. The golden fire around Vegeta   
  
left faint trails as he continuously dodged away from his blades. As Comolclow raised his arms   
  
up, ready to bring them down on his opponent, Vegeta grinned and caught Comolclow by the wrists   
  
and quickly forced the blades into the monster's stomach. Comolclow coughed up blood and fell to   
  
his knees as he began to pull the blades out of his body. Vegeta grinned and quickly laid a   
  
powerful kick to Comolclow's head, send him to his back.   
  
"Uh-oh, looks like the ball's in my court now!" Vegeta quickly ran for Comolclow when he   
  
felt another ki fly straight towards him. Instinctively, he put up the barrier that circled his   
  
entire body and quickly turned when he felt a small blast collide with his shield. Across the   
  
battlefield he saw Fiesta standing there, looking beaten and half-dead. The thick armor that   
  
once protected his body was now cracked and nearly destroyed. Some of the thick carapace that   
  
was there had been broken off, now revealing gaps of fleshy meat beneath it. Fiesta stood there   
  
with blood pouring out between each break in his armor, glaring weakly at Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta laughed and turned back to Comolclow, letting down his barrier, "Seems someone   
  
thinks he can still-AH!"   
  
His words were cut short when he saw Comolclow spin upward and kick him twice in the   
  
mouth. Vegeta stumbled back but quickly regained his footing when he saw Comolclow standing a   
  
few feet away from him. The monster grinned and breathed heavily,   
  
"So you're the Vegeta that's supposed to be the strongest in this world. My name is   
  
Comolclow and that over there is Fiesta Litya. We both have been scouring the galaxies for power   
  
warriors to match out skills. It seems that this little rock called Earth housed such a being."   
  
Comolclow grinned and stood up straight looking Vegeta over, "That's a pretty useful form you   
  
have there. Heh, I didn't know Saiya-jins could transform like Changelings. You must be a   
  
species hybrid." Comolclow stands while catching his breath.   
  
Vegeta grinned, "I'm not a Changeling, I'm a full blooded Saiya-jin and I have achieved   
  
what the legends said were there. I have become a Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Comolclow when wide-eyed for a second and glared at him, "Quit talking foolishness! The   
  
legends of the Super Saiya-jins were nothing but fairy tales! No such beings exist in the   
  
universe!"  
  
"Heh, then what do you call what I am? They said that Super Saiya-jins have unbelievable   
  
power. So far I have been able to match you blow for blow, and even more beyond that. I would   
  
think that a Super Saiya-jin would even be strong enough take out a Kutaz like yourself." Vegeta   
  
said with cheer. He knew that his opponent was getting a second wind but so was he and he was   
  
ready for another round.   
  
"How do you know what we are?" asked Comolclow in anger.  
  
Vegeta just shrugged, "I have heard the tales of your Kutaz and your home planet of   
  
Magnasen. No one ever found your planet because it was hidden in the darkest corners of the   
  
galaxies." A hoarse laughter was heard from behind Comolclow and Vegeta looked past him to   
  
seeing the badly injured Fiesta laughing.  
  
"You may have heard the legends little man, but we are much, MUCH worse than they make   
  
us Kutaz out to be." Fiesta said grinning.   
  
Comolclow laughed and began to flared up his energy, "Come on Fiesta, lets show this   
  
Super Saiya-jin the 'Purple Comet Attack'."   
  
Vegeta watched as both monsters began flare up their energy as high as they could.   
  
Comolclow and Fiesta began roaring out in rage as their power began to peak.  
  
Cloud weakly looked up from his position on the ground as both Fiesta and Comolclow   
  
began to charge up for their attack. Slowly he clawed at the ground, dragging himself across it   
  
and towards his sword that was only a few inches away from him. He ground his teeth as he   
  
painfully reached for the handle and tightened his grip around it. Vegeta's voice had awakened   
  
him from his unconsciousness and he pulled himself back into life. He had to help Vegeta,   
  
together those two monsters were powerful, but individually Cloud knew that Vegeta could beat   
  
them. Cloud saw both demons flare up in energy and watched as Comolclow took off, flying around   
  
Vegeta in a blur of speed. The next second, Fiesta was also flying around Vegeta making him turn   
  
frantically. Cloud gripped his sword tighter and turned to his side with a painful groan, laying   
  
his arm behind him. He watched as both Fiesta and Comolclow became nothing much streaks of ki   
  
energy.   
  
"Dammit, it's no good if I hit the smaller one. He'll just regenerate, I have to hit the   
  
big one, he's in a weaker state." Cloud hissed between his teeth. Finally his eyes locked on   
  
Fiesta's ki and he followed the trail, trying to find the perfect moment to make his strike.   
  
After Fiesta and Comolclow flew around Vegeta trying to disorient him. Both monsters finally   
  
flew behind him and headed straight for each other screaming at the top of their lungs, "PURPLE   
  
COMET ATTACK!"   
  
Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the pair fly towards each on a collision course. Taking   
  
advantage of the situation he growled out loud and threw his arm forward releasing his sword.   
  
His sword spun deadly through the air as it made its way towards Fiesta. The strength he can put   
  
behind the throw made the blade spin and cut the air. A whirling sound erupted from its lethal   
  
trek as it continued on its way toward the pair of screaming monsters. Only feet away from   
  
crashing into Comolclow, Fiesta kept all his attention to getting to him that he didn't notice   
  
the blade making its way towards himself. Fiesta ginned for an instant, know that when he and   
  
Comolclow merged that it would be the end of that Super Saiya-jin but a gasp of pain escaped   
  
Fiesta throat as his eyes bulged out of his head. Cloud's sword had struck Fiesta straight and   
  
true. Fiesta slowly turned his head to the side and saw the blade sticking through the side of   
  
his neck and felt it protrude out the other side. Blood formed in his mouth and a few gurgling   
  
sounds emitted from his mouth as he suddenly began to fall back towards the earth.   
  
"What?!" Comolclow cried as Fiesta fell away from him and land hard onto the island   
  
creating a crater. Quickly he flew down to him and saw the blade sticking straight threw his   
  
neck from one side to the other. Fiesta's tongue hung out of his mouth as his eyes soon clouded   
  
over into death reflecting nothing in their white depths.  
  
Cloud grinned and rolled onto his back, still holding his hand to the wound he received   
  
on his stomach. "Heh, I got him."  
  
Comolclow knelt down and grabbed Cloud's sword by the handle and swiftly ripped it out of   
  
Fiesta throat in one quick pull, tearing out more of Fiesta's throat in the process. Slowly   
  
Comolclow turned the blade from side to side, glaring at the blood stained blade in the soft   
  
moonlight. Quickly he snapped his head to where Cloud was lying on the ground and pointed the   
  
blade at him shouting,   
  
"You're going to pay for this injustice child! No one! I mean NO ONE kills one of the   
  
Kutaz! Especially my partner Fiesta Litya!" Comolclow growled and instantly began to charge   
  
Cloud.  
  
Draco floated above the lava that was soon flowing underneath him. He looked out in the   
  
distance and saw where the land began to drop down. In a burst of ki flames he flew at top speed   
  
and opened his palm to the area below him as he stopped and cried out,  
  
"Renzoku Energy Dan!" a barrage of ki blasts flew from Draco's hand and struck the land   
  
hard sending rock flying everywhere. Draco continued firing the ki blasts until he felt the canal   
  
to be big enough to catch all the lava. Quickly he flew down into the canal and watched as   
  
Brolly flew in and set down Spark.  
  
"Alright," Brolly said, "Now the ocean is ahead of us! We keep blasting the ground in   
  
front of us until we make it to the ocean and we have to do it fast! This place will be filled   
  
to the brim with molten rock in a few minutes so hurry!"   
  
All nodded in agree and began collecting their energy. In one unified roar, all began   
  
firing their ki blasts ahead of them, demolishing the soil and rock. The dust never had a chance   
  
to clear out since they continued firing ki blast after ki blast trying to make the canal reach   
  
to the other end of the land and into the ocean. Spark tried his best to keep up with the other   
  
two, more experienced Saiya-jins, but he had a hard time since every blast took energy out of   
  
him. Draco then stopped them,  
  
"This is taking too long. I have an idea though. You two stay behind me as I use my   
  
Renzoku Energy Dan to continue firing and making the channel extend. I want you two to fire your   
  
ki blasts at the sides to widen the channel if need be now let's go!" Draco shot his arm forward   
  
and quickly began firing an endless wave of ki blasts as Brolly and Spark continued dodging   
  
debris and firing their ki beams in order to keep the canal wide enough. Slowly Draco began   
  
walking forward still firing his ki blasts over and over again. He knew that he was going to run   
  
out of energy, he just hoped that it wouldn't happen until had reached the other end.   
  
  
  
Comolclow roared out as his ki flared up while he dashed straight towards Cloud with his   
  
sword held high in the air. Cloud weakling looked to Comolclow and tried to stand, but he had   
  
lost so much blood it was utterly impossible for him to stay on his feet. Comolclow came inches   
  
from Cloud's weak body lying on the ground when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of Comolclow,   
  
striking him across the chin with an uppercut. The monster gasped at the force that Vegeta had   
  
put into the punch and flew back, dropping the sword to the ground. Vegeta quickly flared up and   
  
flew after Comolclow, kneeing him in the stomach and driving him to the ground. Comolclow growled   
  
in pain and twisted around, pushing Vegeta off as he leapt to his feet. Vegeta grinned and   
  
taunted for Comolclow to come straight at him, which he did without any hesitation. Both   
  
warriors exchanged blows left and right as they battled across their island arena. Comolclow   
  
quickly began to receive more and more of Vegeta's strikes as the Super Saiya-jin quickly began   
  
to barrel down at him with everything he had.   
  
"You're doing pretty good! Despite the fact that you're fighting a Super Saiya-jin!"   
  
cried Vegeta with a small hint of sarcasm in the tone of his voice.   
  
"Y-You bastard! I am Comolclow! Scourge of the stars and destroyer of SOULS!" shouted   
  
Comolclow as he finally struck Vegeta across the cheek, "I have battled countless warriors for   
  
EONS! I have NEVER lost! None have EVER stricken me down in battle!" Comolclow growled and   
  
slashed Vegeta across the chest, drawing blood as his anger began to rise higher and higher.   
  
"This battles outcome shall be no different than ANY of those that came before it! I ALREADY AM   
  
THE VICTOR!" He roared out in defiance and lunged forward, kneeing Vegeta in the chest and swung   
  
both fists down, making Vegeta bend backwards until he hit the ground.   
  
"AHH!" Vegeta cried in pain and ground his teeth as he fell onto his back. Quickly   
  
regaining his senses, Vegeta flipped backward and onto his feet just as Comolclow dug both of   
  
his blades into the ground that he once occupied.   
  
Vegeta stepped back and rubbed the back of his neck as Comolclow slowly stood up,   
  
glaring at the golden idol in front of him. Comolclow grinned cause he thought he saw fear in   
  
his expression, but it soon changed to laughter.   
  
"What laughing about?" asked Comolclow in low and anger tone.  
  
"That was good. The anger you derived from that little speech you just gave seemed to   
  
give you a slight edge for a second there. But believe me when I say, that its not going to HELP   
  
YOU!" Vegeta dashed forward screaming and quickly struck Comolclow across the cheek with a   
  
roundhouse kick. Comolclow spun in the air for a second before finally falling down to the   
  
ground with Vegeta quickly following after. A few feet away, Vegeta leapt forward and brought   
  
his foot down hard on Comolclow's chest, nearly breaking through his armor. Comolclow growled   
  
and quickly slashed at his leg but went surprised when Vegeta instantly reached forward and   
  
grabbed his arm. Vegeta proceeded to twist his arm around, making him cry out in pain before he   
  
finally snapped it off with a quick and powerful tug. Comolclow rolled back and forth on the   
  
ground in pain as Vegeta held his arm in his hand,  
  
"Thanks for lending a hand Comolclow. I'm sure you'll be able to regenerate this damage,   
  
but it won't last long." Vegeta then spun around and threw Comolclow's arm into the river of lava   
  
that was surrounding them. Slowly Vegeta's gaze turned back to Comolclow as he struggled to stand   
  
up. The scenery around them did look more and more like Hell every minute. The sky was blackened   
  
with smoke as the newborn volcano continued to have lava flow down its sides. As the volcano   
  
continued to erupt, its fiery light lit up the bottom of the dark smoke that covered the sky   
  
making it look like the underside of a black quilt that stretched out across the heavens.   
  
Short and raspy breath was all that Comolclow could manage in his weakened state while   
  
he glared at Vegeta with a burning hatred. He knew it would take awhile for his arm to completely   
  
regenerate so he had to find a way to buy time, but Vegeta didn't let him. In a burst of speed,   
  
the Super Saiya-jin was upon Comolclow again like a feral animal, letting loose a volley of   
  
punches and kicks which sent the monster stumbling back in pain. Losing breath, Comolclow charged   
  
Vegeta and tried slashing him with his good arm. Vegeta easily evaded all his attacks before he   
  
finally struck Comolclow with such a kick that some of the Saiya-jin's golden fire leapt off and   
  
danced around Comolclow's head as he was driven down to his knees. Comolclow fell to his side,   
  
bleeding from nearly every part of his body as Vegeta stood above him and aimed an open palm   
  
straight at Comolclow's chest. The monster felt a twinge of fear as Vegeta grinned and his palm   
  
began to glow bright with energy.  
  
"Give my regards to your partner Fiesta. You're about to become his bunkmate in HELL!"   
  
Vegeta grinned and put his open palm straight on Comolclow's chest. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" screamed   
  
Vegeta as he let loose the huge ki blast at point blank range.  
  
Comolclow's eyes went wide for a second as a surge of pain and anguish echoed throughout   
  
his entire body. His body arched forward as Vegeta's blast burrowed straight through his chest   
  
and into the ground below creating a crater beneath Comolclow and a huge gapping hole in his   
  
chest. As the blast struck ground, a huge explosion occurred that sent him flying into the air   
  
and a huge column of energy swirled around his body, tearing him apart. Slowly Comolclow's body   
  
went limp and fell back to the earth as the power from Vegeta's attack died down. The last thing   
  
that Comolclow saw was darkness slowly begin to covered blur his vision until it had completely   
  
disappeared.   
  
Vegeta sighed in relief as he looked at Comolclow's destroyed and mangled body but   
  
jumped when he heard a huge explosion behind him. Quickly he spun on his heel and spied the   
  
volcano that had been pushed up due to Comolclow and Fiesta's demonic power and saw it continue   
  
to erupt. Vegeta would have just let it continue its destructive attack in the old days, but he   
  
had somehow learned to respect life on this little blue gem call Earth in this middle of nowhere   
  
galaxy. Clutching his fists tightly, Vegeta burst into ki flames and sped towards the volcano's   
  
top.  
  
Draco began breathing heavily as he continued firing ki blasts after ki blasts at the rock wall   
  
in front of him. His energy was leaving him quickly and soon he would be completely out of it and   
  
lying unconscious on the channel's bottom. Brolly floated up and peered over the edge of the   
  
channel,  
  
"Come on Draco! We're almost there! Just twenty more feet!" cried Brolly in despair.   
  
Brolly had felt Draco's energy leaving him since the beginning but hoped that some higher power   
  
would give the white haired Saiya-jin the strength to go on. Brolly and Spark desperately   
  
continued using up the last bits of their energy to help Draco destroy the rock wall standing   
  
strong in front of him. Suddenly, Draco fell down to his knees and put out his arms to hold   
  
himself up.  
  
"C-Can't go on anymore. Too much energy gone already." Draco said between short breaths.   
  
Brolly was instantly at his side.  
  
"Come on Draco! Just a few more feet now! We're almost there!" cried Brolly as he shook   
  
Draco back and forth.   
  
Brolly sighed as he watched Draco slowly start to fall in and out of consciousness. In a   
  
roar of anger, he quickly started sending ki blasts at the rock wall ahead, but most of his   
  
energy was depleted as well. Stomping his foot on the ground, Brolly slowly started to climb to   
  
his feet when he heard Spark yelling and running towards him.  
  
"Lava! Lava! It's starting to flow in!" cried Spark breathlessly.  
  
Brolly when wide-eyed and stared behind Spark and saw the red-hot liquid began pouring   
  
into the canal like a river.   
  
"Dammit! The path way isn't DONE yet!" Brolly yelled while looking back to the rock   
  
wall. Out of the corner of his eye, Brolly saw a flash of light. It was a beam of concentrated ki   
  
energy with arches of electricity swirling around it. Quickly it continued it's decent until it   
  
crashed into the wall of stone. A flash of light, followed by an explosion in front of Brolly,   
  
began shattering the barrier that was between the ocean and the rushing lava.  
  
"Spark! Brolly! Get out of there now before the water comes in and sweeps you toward the   
  
lava flow!" cried a person from the edge of channel. All eyes spied him and saw his blond hair   
  
swaying in the wind as he leaned against a huge sword.   
  
"CLOUD!" yelled out Spark at the top his lungs. The figure turned to Spark and smiled   
  
while yelling again.  
  
"Get out of there now!" Cloud cried.  
  
Brolly nodded and quickly grabbed a hold of Spark and held on tight to the back of   
  
Draco's shirt and he flew into the air, landing besides the injured Saiya-jin. Cloud pushed the   
  
last bit of energy he could spare into his blast and finally punctured the stone guarding the   
  
ocean and fell to his knees as water began pouring from it. The surging power of the water that   
  
flowing into the channel widened the hole more and within seconds a huge wave of water crashed   
  
into the flowing river of lava. A huge wall of steam rose up and engulfed the fighters at the   
  
edge of the channel, making them back away quickly. A hearty cheer exploded from the tired group   
  
as they have finally managed to save thousands of lives that could have been lost.   
  
Vegeta flew close to the volcano's top and dodged the flying debris that erupted from it.   
  
Slowly he cupped his hands to his side, collecting the energy he needed and screamed out,   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" while firing his hands forward. The deadly blast of ki energy fly at amazing speeds   
  
as he guided it around the top of the volcano's crown, making it cave in. Quietly Vegeta watched   
  
the seal he made in hopes that it will be enough to keep the lava from spewing out and causing   
  
more damage. The rocks trembled and danced warningly but finally stopped as the lava began to   
  
become trapped under its new seal. The smoke ceased to blanket the sky and Vegeta breathed a sigh   
  
of relief and reverted back to his regular self. Vegeta turned to back to the ground and saw all   
  
the lava begin flowing into a channel filled with water and cool down creating large deposits of   
  
cool and harden lava at the bottom. Silently he grinned to himself as he small his   
  
Second-in-Command and another group of people shaking hands for a job well done.  
  
"I'm just glad this is over." Vegeta sighed in relief as he began to float down to join   
  
them. As he got closer to the ground though, something struck him as odd. He could feel a high   
  
power still amongst the group down there, but a power he didn't recognize, at first. It then   
  
finally dawned on him whose power it was.   
  
"NO!" yelled Vegeta and he burst into flames and flew down to the group.  
  
Brolly grinned looking at the lava start to harden as soon as it hit the water, "Well   
  
guys, looks like we were able to pull it off." He turned to Spark, "Thanks for your help kid." A   
  
full smile crept across his face but within seconds it was gone. The expression on Brolly's face   
  
twisted into one of pain as a pointed object suddenly snapped its way out of Brolly's shoulder   
  
and lifted him off the ground.   
  
Spark and Cloud turned their heads and an expression of both shock and fear became   
  
plastered onto their faces. Comolclow was still alive! There was a huge hole in his chest and   
  
his body was burned and destroyed in most parts, but one of his arms looked like it was brand   
  
new. Slowly Comolclow lifted Brolly off the ground with his unsheathed and blood stained blade   
  
still sticking through his shoulder. Brolly squirmed in pain and kicked behind him, but the   
  
blows were ineffective. Comolclow grinned evilly and quickly pulled his blade out of Brolly,   
  
tearing completely through his shoulder and making him slump to the ground.  
  
Cloud growled and punched at Comolclow but the monster speedily side stepped and kicked   
  
Cloud in the stomach, making him fly back and away from the group. Draco slowly began to rise to   
  
his feet cursing Comolclow between his breaths for air. The monster showed no hesitation and   
  
backhanded him in the face, making Draco growl out and stumbled back onto the ground. Spark   
  
stared in terror as Comolclow quickly turned to him and snapped out his arm, catching Spark by   
  
the back of his neck. Comolclow quickly pulled Spark to his chest. His arm wrapped around the   
  
kid and held him tightly to his chest, while the other one pulled the blade jettisoning out of   
  
its elbow straight to Spark's neck.   
  
Vegeta growled and landed straight behind Comolclow but the monster cut off Vegeta before   
  
he could talk.  
  
"Don't even think about attacking me Vegeta, unless you want this kid to die right here   
  
in my arms! I have no problem doing it." Comolclow slowly spun around and faced Vegeta, his body   
  
still bleeding and cut, with the hole still gapping widely in his chest. "I'm...VERY...pissed at   
  
you Vegeta. Not only have you defeated me in battle but that DAMN ATTACK of yours was so strong   
  
I can't regenerate the damage I have received!" After he yelled out the last word, Comolclow   
  
pushed the tip of his blade more into Spark's neck causing a small trickle of blood to run down   
  
his flesh, and also making Spark wince slightly in pain.  
  
Vegeta glared at Comolclow holding Spark in his death grip, "Then be angry at ME and let   
  
the child go! You shame the warrior in you by hiding behind the kid!"   
  
Comolclow laughed and shook his head, "Don't pull that with me Vegeta! I'd rather live   
  
for another day then die because of a stupid cause like honor!"  
  
"Spark! Let him go you monster!" cried Cloud as he stumbled toward Comolclow and Vegeta   
  
with his sword dragging behind him.  
  
The monster grinned and held Spark closer, "I'll return Vegeta. And when I do it will be   
  
for your funeral!" Comolclow growled and burst into energy. In flash, he was in the air and   
  
heading away from Vegeta and the rest of the group with Spark held tightly.   
  
Vegeta growled and flared up his golden aura and looked back to Cloud, "You better not   
  
come. You're in really bad shape."  
  
Cloud growled and flared up his energy as well, "That is my brother he has Commander!   
  
I'm going!" In a burst of speed, Cloud was following Comolclow's ki trail as fast as he could.  
  
Vegeta grinned and quickly followed after Cloud, he enjoyed his flare to defend those he   
  
was loyal to. "Heh, I knew Cloud was good addition."   
  
Comolclow flew over the familiar and dense forest like a speeding comet traveling through   
  
the stars. Spark struggled desperately to break free from the demon's grasp, but he was just too   
  
strong and soon he grew tired and exhausted. Comolclow growled at Spark's struggling,  
  
"Stop that! You want me to drop you right here and have you plunge to your death? Heh,   
  
wait, that sounds intriguing." Comolclow laughed evilly. Finally he found what he was looking for   
  
in the middle of dark forest, the crater and ship him and Fiesta originally landed in. "You're   
  
lucky I found my stop kid."  
  
The forest looked just like it did the night Comolclow first came to this world. It was   
  
dark with shadow's covering every inch of free space available. The dust kicked up when Comolclow   
  
landed on the ground and started dragging Spark behind him as he made his way towards the ship.   
  
"You ready to go for a little ride kid? Believe me, you'll like where we're going. Dark,   
  
evil, and full of carnage wherever you turn. Most would go insane just looking at it, let's just   
  
hope you don't. HAH!" Comolclow started towards the ship when he felt a huge ki arrive. Instantly   
  
he spun around and saw both Super Saiya-jin Vegeta and Cloud standing at the edge of the crater.   
  
"How dare you follow me! The kid DIES NOW!" Comolclow began pulling Spark who was   
  
fighting him with everything he had, but it just wasn't doing in any good.   
  
Vegeta quickly cupped his hands to his sides as a blue orb of energy began collecting   
  
between his palms. "Ka...Me..." Comolclow growled and began moving his elbow over Spark's throat   
  
while his captive continued to fruitlessly fight back, "Ha...Me..." Cloud looked wide-eyed at   
  
Vegeta as he was charging for an attack that could easily kill his little brother.  
  
"Vegeta! Stop it! You'll kill Spark!" cried Cloud as he turned to him.  
  
Spark continued struggling against Comolclow as his energy flared up. Finally, Spark   
  
swung his head back, striking him between the eyes, making blood sprout out from one of them.   
  
Comolclow yelled out in pain and dropped Spark to the ground as he held his face in his hands   
  
cursing and screaming that he couldn't see.   
  
"HAA!!!" Vegeta shot his hands forward as he and Cloud saw Spark being dropped to the   
  
ground. Cloud quickly leaped against the inner wall of the crater and rebounded off it as   
  
Vegeta's Kamehameha started its deadly trek. In a blur of speed, Cloud flew past Comolclow and   
  
grabbed Spark by the arm, pulling him away from the monster and to the other side of the crater.   
  
Comolclow roared out and spun his head towards Vegeta, glaring at him with one eye. His glare   
  
quickly changed to fear as Vegeta ki beam crashed straight into him as he tried to side step it.   
  
Comolclow eyes went wide as he felt his thigh and the entire side of his left leg disintegrate.   
  
When Vegeta Kamehameha struck Comolclow's ship though its bounced off it and headed straight for   
  
the heavens.   
  
Vegeta raised a brow and was very surprised that the ship wasn't destroyed. "What the   
  
hell? I put enough energy in that to destroy that thing!"   
  
Comolclow fell to his side screaming and clawed at the dirt in pain. Hastily he crawled   
  
to his ship and lightly touched the surface, making it ripple and move like liquid. In a hole   
  
suddenly appeared in front of Comolclow and expanded in flash to accustom his size. Vegeta   
  
growled and started down the crater's edge yelling for his foe to stop.   
  
Comolclow dragged himself in and turned around just as Vegeta was feet away from the   
  
opening, "I told you Vegeta! I am the Scourge of the Stars! I shall return and destroy this   
  
entire planet and its inhabitants ONE BY ONE!" Vegeta growled when the monster started laughing   
  
as the entrance quickly shrank into a hole no bigger than a pinhead. The surface of the ship   
  
instantly solidified and started flying up towards the stars.   
  
Vegeta growled and started firing ki blasts at the ship, but each time one hit it, it   
  
would just bounce off in an opposite direction. Comolclow's ship seemed to shutter as it hovered   
  
in air and began glowing. A flash of light lit up the night sky and it made an arched streak   
  
back up into the stars, disappearing into one of the many twinkling lights above.   
  
Cloud slowly stood up and limped to Vegeta, "Commander? Are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and shook his head, "No, an enemy escaped. He was badly, BADLY injured,   
  
but I just have this feeling he'll find a way to come back."  
  
Cloud sighed and patted Vegeta shoulder before going back to his little brother Spark   
  
who was standing up watching the stars. Cloud grinned and hugged Spark close to him, glad that   
  
he was alive and well.   
  
Vegeta glared up at the stars above. Victory had been theirs, but in the end, every   
  
pattern of stars he looked at, resembled that face. That demonic face of an individual that will   
  
most likely haunt his waking moments, until his return. Thinking of this, Vegeta asked himself   
  
if victory really WAS theirs. 


End file.
